A love left unsaid 2 (Darkness returns)
by netheroke
Summary: A year has past since Zelixe tried to kill Tsukune and destroyed most of the academy and Yokai has reopened. Tsukune and his friends are reunited, New students arrive and everything seems fine, But a darkness is stirring one that might just bring forth the end of both worlds. The gang must fight together in order to stop this great evil.
1. We're back

Chapter 1: We're back

It's been a while. A long while. A whole year since Zelixe tried to destroy Tsukune, The girls, and the entire academy. Zelixe was a necromancer and with his friend Zegio he disguised himself as Gin and Fang Fang two of Tsukune's friends.

He tricked Tsukune into thinking he was attracted to him. They had gotten physical with him in order to earn his trust. When the girls found out about the whole situation they proved to Tsukune that they were fakes and then a showdown occurred that almost got Moka killed.

Zegio was killed in the battle and Zelixe was also badly wounded but he didn't die. He swore that they would meet again in order to get his revenge. After the showdown Tsukune and Moka grew even closer than they had ever been.

The time they had to spend apart killed Tsukune every part of him wanted to be right next to Moka and now he was on the bus on his way to be with her again. At Yokai Academy.

A school by monsters, of monsters, and for monsters. Tsukune is the only human at the school. Which makes him on constant stress alert. "So kid are you ready to come back?" The bus driver laughed.

"You bet!" Tsukune yelled.

"HA Make sure to keep your guard up kid. You almost got ripped apart last year." The bus driver replied. Tsukune looked around as the colorful space between the human world and the academy faded and Yokai was visible in the distance.

"You be careful kid." The bus driver said as he opened the bus doors letting Tsukune out of the bus. Tsukune stepped out onto the ground and felt the dirt puff out around his feet. The bus door shut and the bus drove away.

Tsukune smiled and began to run for the school. He ran faster then he had in a while. It was all because of Moka. I mean sure the scars that were left from their night together hurt really bad but it was still the only thing he could think of. Tsukune ran through the woods in high joy hoping to run into someone he knew.

Tsukune saw the school building in the distance and was filled with joy. "Moka here I come!" Tsukune ran full speed ahead. The more distance he covered the more his heart began to drop.

As he approached the front door he saw Kurumu standing outside looking around expectantly. "Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled. Kurumu whipped her head around at the sound of Tsukune's voice.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped towards Tsukune. Kurumu latched onto Tsukune shoving her breasts into his face. Tsukune began to pat Kurumu on the back trying to get her to loosen her grip enough that Tsukune could breathe.

Kurumu hopped off when she saw Mizore. "Tsukune long time no see" Mizore whispered sitting in a tree.

"I know it's been a whole year. I missed you guys." Tsukune smiled. Mizore and Kurumu began shoving each other as they tried to get close to Tsukune. Tsukune laughed and began to appreciate things getting back to normal.

He turned his head to look towards the woods to see if Moka was coming when he saw her. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted back as he ran towards her. They both ran up and wrapped their arms around each other. "I missed you so much Moka" Tsukune whispered.

"I missed you to Tsukune" Moka whispered in a faint moan. Tsukune felt Moka's neck tilting down as a prick in his neck tensed his body slightly.

"Sucking my blood already huh?" Tsukune laughed as he nudged Moka's head away. Moka sighed.

"Your blood is so delicious Tsukune" Moka laughed as she got a huge smile took over her face. Tsukune hugged Moka one more time. "Oh and guys did I tell you? Kokoa's coming back" Moka laughed. Everyone went dead silent.

"She wasn't here for like 4 months. Including during all that shit that destroyed half the school. She went on a rampage and almost killed 4 students and they are letting her back!?" Kurumu yelled.

"Well the headmaster is giving her one more chance." Moka smiled. Everyone just looked at Moka like she was crazy but hey there was nothing they could do. Tsukune smiled and walked next to the front door.

"While I would love to talk some more. We need to get to class so we are not late. We can meet up with Kokoa later" Tsukune laughed as he opened the door to the school building.


	2. New kid

Chapter 2: New kid

The building looked the exact same on the inside as it did before. I mean in theory that wasn't much of a surprise since what got destroyed was the outside structure. Tsukune was over run with joy at everything that was happening.

The reunion with his friends was bringing out feelings he was and wasn't expecting. His feelings towards had grown after having to spend time away from her and all he can think about is what he will do when the day ends.

The group slowly approached the classroom. "I wonder if Ms. Nekonome is going to be our teacher" Mizore whispered. Mizore was never one for being very loud. They all walked into the room and walked over to their seats.

"Everything just feels brand new again. I missed this place so much" Moka smiled. Her happiness was like a strong ray of sun. "Tsukune what do you think" Moka asked.

"Oh... I think this place is great. I missed you guys a lot" Tsukune smiled just waiting to see how the girls would respond.

"You missed me most right Tsukune" Kurumu smiled hoping that he will agree with her.

"Dream on boobzilla he missed me the most" Mizore responded.

"Hey I missed you all equally" Tsukune smiled. The girls didn't seem to pleased with that answer but there was nothing he could really do about that. Before the dispute between the girls could continue Ms. Nekonome walked in the room with two student's standing next to her.

Tsukune got a little confused they looked like new students. Mainly because he had never seen them before.

"Settle down class I have an announcement to make." Ms. Nekonome shouted pointing to the desks trying to get everyone to sit down. "We have two new students joining us this semester" She announced to the class. "Their names are Jericho Cuska. Let's give them a nice Yokai welcome"

Tsukune smiled at the new student. It had been a while since Tsukune had seen a new face and he seemed nice. Which is hard to come by in a school for monsters. "You can sit in that empty next to Kurumu and the others." Ms. Nekonome pointed to the back of the room.

This was impressive not only was there a new student but they were sitting right next to Tsukune and the others that was crazy. Class began to get into swing and everyone began to start talking about their summers. The conversations that began were quite deranged. They made next to no sense at all but hey these weren't normal people.  
"So now that we have been reacquainted is there anything else you would like to talk about" Ms. Nekonome asked politely. Tsukune raised his hand slowly "Yes Mr. Aono?" Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"Who is Eligrox?" Tsukune announced. The whole room went dead silent. Everyone seemed to already know more than he did and that name struck fear into their eyes.

"Why... Why on earth would you want to know about him?" Ms. Nekonome laughed hoping that Tsukune would just forget about it.

"Well... You remember that guy who attacked the school last year?" Tsukune whispered. Ms. Nekonome nodded in a sad way as if to say yes sadly. "Well he started talking about some guy named Eligrox and how he wanted to summon him... And the Headmaster looked scared at the mentioning of that name. He must be one scary guy to make the Headmaster scared" Ms. Nekonome frowned.

"I guess you do have a right to know... Eligrox... Is a demon." Ms. Nekonome answered shyly. "But not just any demon... He is the strongest demon know to man. He is some times refereed to as the great destruction" Ms. Nekonome took another pause. She seemed like she was scared to talk about him.

"Eligrox was the first demon god ever to roam the earth. He is known for the savage torture and murder of millions of innocent people. The power he had drove him insane so he was sealed away with a hex" Ms. Nekonome took one final pause before finishing. "And if someone was actually planning on breaking that hex and bringing him back... I don't think anyone would survive the war" Ms. Nekonome finished with a smile.

"So that's why the Headmaster was scared." Tsukune whispered under his breath. The rest of Tsukune's day was a bit of a haze from then forward. All he could think about was who this Eligrox guy is. As the end of the day came Tsukune walked for the front door.

"Hey Tsukune wait up!" Moka yelled. Tsukune whipped his head around to see Moka running full speed down the hallway.

"Oh hey Moka." Tsukune whispered. He sounded excited but quiet about it.

"Do you wanna come hang out with me and the others later. We haven't seen each other in so long I thought maybe we could benefit from some catch up time." Moka smiled.

"Yeah of course I would." Tsukune laughed.

"Oh and Tsukune don't worry we can head up to your room after... I really have missed you." Moka winked and stuck her tongue out to tease Tsukune. Tsukune laughed and began to walk with Moka out the door. As they were walking they saw the new kid Jericho walking a little farther ahead.

"Hey Jericho!" Tsukune yelled. Jericho turned around and gave Tsukune a confused look. "That is your name right?" Tsukune giggled in a panicked tone.

"Yeah" Jericho replied. Jericho had a very deep voice, He had longish brown hair, He had somewhat thick muscles, and he seemed to give off this aura that just made you feel cooler by being around him.

"You wanna come hang out with my friends and I tonight?" Tsukune looked to Moka to see if that was okay and she gave Tsukune a gentle nod.

"Yeah you should come!" Moka smiled.

"Ummmm yeah I guess. I will be in my room. You guys can come get me when you are ready" Jericho seemed a little happy by that. Which was a little surprising but it was nice either way. Jericho then took a turn and went off in the direction of the boys dorm.

"So where are we gonna hang out?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"I was thinking we could all just hang out in the girls dorm. They won't really mind as long as we are quiet" Moka smiled.

"Okay that sounds like a plan" Tsukune smiled. As they had approached the entrance to the girls dorm Tsukune looked at Moka and smiled. He turned and then walked off towards the boys dorm.

Tsukune was excited. He gets to hang out with his friends on the first day of school in the girls dorm. He wasn't sure why that was significant but it felt like it was. Tsukune walked right to the entrance of the boys dorm and slowly opened the door.

"Time to go get ready for tonight." Tsukune whispered to himself as he shut the door behind him.


	3. Hang out in the dorm

Chapter 3: Hang out in the dorm

Tsukune got ready as quick as he could. He was in such a rush to go hang out with the others. It was a little odd to have them all want to hang out in the dorm but hey who was he to complain. Tsukune got out of his room and began to walk down the hall.

Tsukune walked down the hall with a quick motion when he saw Jericho staring out the window. "Hey Jericho you still wanna come hang out with me and the others?" Tsukune shouted. Jericho turned around and looked at Tsukune a little startled.

"Oh yeah! When do you wanna get going? I'm ready when you are" Jericho seemed a little confused but that was to be expected New school and all. Tsukune walked towards the door and opened it. Jericho slipped out and began to walk forward as Tsukune went out.

"So where are we gonna meet at?" Jericho asked softly.

"The girls dorm" Tsukune replied. Jericho didn't seem to nervous about that. He seemed pretty okay with it. They kept walking towards the girls dorm and everything started to seem a little more relaxed.

"So is that pink haired girl your girlfriend or something?" Jericho asked suddenly.

"What gave you that idea" Tsukune nervously laughed.

"It is written all over your faces that you guys want to be with each other" Jericho laughed. Tsukune got a happy and sad look on his face. It was very misleading. "Lemme guess something is in the way?" Jericho finished. Tsukune sighed.

"It's a long story." Tsukune sighed lightly as they came to the front door to the girls dorm. As they came up to the door they gave one good knock. A girl came to the door. It wasn't one of the friends it was just one of the girls from the dorm.

"Moka and the others are upstairs. Room 136" The girl smiled. Tsukune nodded

"Thanks" Jericho smiled back. They walked over to the stairs and began to go upstairs. Tsukune was really nervous but Jericho wasn't bothered by it.

"136... 136... Where is 136?" Tsukune whispered to himself looking around.

"It's right here." Jericho pointed to a lone door on the right. Tsukune gave the door a good look and then knocked. The door opened and Moka was standing right at the door. Inside was Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, And Kokoa. Unlike the others Kokoa didn't seem to happy about being there.

"So you both are here" Kurumu cheered. She was very happy for some reason. Jericho walked in and took a seat on the floor. Soon Tsukune followed. Everyone sat on the floor and just kinda looked at each other.

"So how was your summers girls" Jericho asked trying to break the silence.

"Well I mainly spent it training with Kurumu" Mizore answered. Kurumu nodded as if to say that her story was the exact same.

"I hung out in the human world" Moka answered.

"I was helping rebuild the academy." Ruby smiled.

"I was with my family" Yukari answered. Kokoa didn't answer right away. She kind of kept a blank expression on her face.

"What about you?" Jericho pointed to Kokoa.

"I... I spent my summer with Moka and I's dad." Kokoa sighed. "What about you huh? What did you do over the summer" Kokoa asked Jericho as if it was an interrogation.

"Ha I spent my summer in... America" Everyone gave Jericho a really confused look.

"You went across the world? That's so cool" Mizore laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Jericho cracked a smile.

"What was America like?" Ruby asked shyly.

"Ha nothing like here that's for sure. You can do so much more there and their expectations are way different" Jericho cracked a smile.

"How so?" Moka asked intently.

"Well they really don't worry about education, High school dropouts and homeless people are all over the place, They do a lot more illegal drugs than we do, They surprisingly focus on sex a lot, and they are a lot more violent" Jericho seemed to enjoy explaining it.

"What do you mean more violent?" Kokoa asked happily. It was a little odd because she wasn't overly joyous but she seemed interested in it.

"Well they have a lot of bar fights, street fights, Gangs are all over the place, and I also got involved in a riot. Now that was a fun time" Jericho laughed at the memory. It was weird... Jericho seemed very laid back about violence and all of that kind of stuff.

"Now I wanna go there." Kokoa giggled.

"It sounds like fun until you get detained by an army of cops." Jericho said attempting to make Kokoa notice that while it might be fun there are dangers to it. Kokoa got a little bit of a frown. "Don't get down about it. I'm pretty sure if you did go and got into a fight or a riot. Since you are a pretty girl the cops might take it easy on you." Jericho looked at Kokoa and smiled. Kokoa quickly turned away as she started to slightly blush.

"Kokoa are you blushing?" Kurumu laughed as she nudged Kokoa.

"N-No way! I would never be flattered by anything such a lame monster would say!" Kokoa yelled. She seemed very nervous about the entire situation.

"Trust me... I'm not a lame monster." Jericho laughed. Everyone looked at him a little confused and then Moka looked at the clock.

"Oh wow it's getting late." Moka exclaimed. She looked at Tsukune and gave a wink. "You and Jericho should go back. I will walk with you guys. I will be back soon girls." Moka smiled.

"I wanna come to!" All the girls but Kokoa yelled.

"Actually I think I might just wanna walk with Moka" Tsukune replied. The other girls looked a little sad but they listened to what Tsukune had asked. They walked out of the room and they walked through the hallway. Jericho turned around and looked at Tsukune and winked. He then began to speed up.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Moka asked.

"I'm really tired." Jericho answered. "I will see you two tomorrow!" Jericho yelled. Moka smiled as Jericho walked away. Tsukune and Moka walked to the front door and exited outside. They slowly began to turn towards the dorm when Moka stopped Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune?" Moka whispered.

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Come with me" Moka grabbed Tsukune by the wrist and began to run for the woods. Tsukune was a little nervous as to what she was going to do.

"Make him take off the rosary!" Inner Moka yelled from inside Moka's mind. Moka tried to act like the inner her wasn't speaking. When Tsukune and Moka got into the woods she began to back up against a tree. She looked at Tsukune and pulled him closer.

"Moka if we do it out here we will get cau..." Moka kisses Tsukune before he can finish his sentence. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck gently.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispers in his ear.

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune replies gently rubbing his hand on Moka's thigh.

"I want you to remove the rosary" Moka asks quietly.


	4. Fun in the woods

Chapter 4: Fun in the woods

"Why Moka? I thought you wanted to..." Tsukune stops as the expression on Moka's face changes.

"I-I do but the other Moka wants to talk to you first." Moka sighs. Tsukune takes a big gulp and nods his head in agreement. He walks over to Moka and firmly wraps his hand around her rosary.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsukune whispers in Moka's ear. Moka gives him one last kiss.

"Yes. I will see you after you two are done talking" Moka smiles as Tsukune rips off the rosary, The overwhelming power fills the air as Moka's vampire energy is released. Tsukune takes a slight step back preparing for the attack.

"It's been a long time Tsukune" The other Moka laughs. Tsukune sighed in confusion.

"Yeah it has…" Tsukune takes a brief pause. "your going to kick me now aren't you." Tsukune took a deep breath and stepped forward slightly.

"So you already know" Moka laughs as she sticks her foot in-between Tsukune's legs. She lifts her leg up slightly making Tsukune tilt forward. She wraps her arms around Tsukune and falls backwards onto the floor of the woods.

"M-Moka what are you…" Tsukune whispered.

"I know what you and the pink haired Moka did…" Moka had a little growl in her voice.

"I-I'm so sorry. I... It just... Please don't kill me!" Tsukune whimpered. Moka laughed at Tsukune's panic.

"I'm going to do quite the contrary." Moka smiled.

"Oh crap! What are you gonna..." Before Tsukune can finish his sentence Moka leans in and kisses him. Tsukune's eyes gape wide open in confusion as to what was happening but he ended up going along with it as he wrapped his arms around Moka.

"Why would you want to do this?" Tsukune asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Well you did save my life at the cost of your own. That does count for something, The other me really seemed to enjoy what you guys did, And it wouldn't be fair if I let her have all the fun" Moka blushed and kissed Tsukune again and began to unbutton his shirt.

Tsukune seemed a little bit confused by the whole situation but he went along with it. He began to unbutton Moka's shirt as well. Moka lifted her hand up slightly as if she wanted to prevent him from doing so but he slowly put her hand back down to her side. Moka was out of breath and she found that feeling confusing.

"Don't worry I won't do anything you don't want me to" Tsukune whispered in her ear. Moka moaned slightly as Tsukune's hands crept down to the last button of her shirt and unfastened it. Tsukune pulled Moka's shirt off and stared at her body. The only that stopped him from seeing her entire upper half was her bra.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered into his ear as she slowly reached down to his pants and began to rub his crotch. She could already tell that he was ready. Moka unbuttoned them and slowly took of her skirt. "Tsukune... Stick it in... I can't wait any longer." Moka moaned.

Tsukune pulled down he panties and began to rub his fingers across her inner thighs. Moka was getting even more wet than she was in anticipation for what was to come next. Tsukune slowly leaned his head down and gave a kiss right in-between Moka's thighs. Moka let out a loud moan as her back began to arch.

Tsukune pulled his head back up and grabbed his dick as he slowly began to stick it in. Moka bit her lip to control her scream as he stuck it in. Moka firmly grasped Tsukune's hips as he began to push in. He began to thrust and Moka was enjoying a lot more than she had initially anticipated.

"Harder Tsukune!" Moka shouted. Tsukune began to thrust with more force than he thought he could. Moka let an even louder moan after each thrust slammed Tsukune's hips against her thighs. "Oh my god.. That is quick!" Moka moaned into Tsukune's ear.

"What is fast?" Tsukune questioned.

"I-I'm going to cum Tsukune!" Moka shouted. Tsukune smiled at those words only because he wasn't even close to. Not yet at least. Tsukune gave one final push as Moka let out a scream of passion. Tsukune pulled out and fell beside Moka as she gasped for breath.

"That was a lot better than I was expecting from you Tsukune..." Moka sighed.

"Well I didn't expect you to finish so quickly." Tsukune laughed. Moka looked at him and gave him a very odd look. It was a mix between angry and happy. He couldn't exactly understand it.

"Well I guess I should let the other me have a turn" Moka giggled. That was a first, Tsukune had never seen Moka so much as give a legitimate laugh, And now she was giggling. Moka put on the rosary and her pink hair slowly began to come back.

"Huh what happ..." Moka looked down and saw that she was naked. "Oh my god I'm Na..." Tsukune leaned over and kissed Moka as he pulled her on top of him. Moka could feel Tsukune's erection rubbing against her. She let out a silent moan and began to kiss Tsukune more.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Moka whispered nervously.

"Of course." Tsukune groaned into her ear. Tsukune put it in again and began to slowly thrust. Moka grabbed onto Tsukune as he began to thrust. Tsukune placed his hands on Moka's ass and squeezed. She let out a moan and began to bite her lip. Tsukune took a brief pause from thrusting and began to stand up while still being inside Moka.

Tsukune began turned around and place his back against a tree. He slowly began to thrust even harder than he was before and he could slowly feel the pleasure building up. "Moka I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer." Tsukune whispered.

"Just a little longer Tsukune" Moka moaned as she put arms around his neck. Tsukune moved even faster till her reached his breaking point. When he did he tilted back and laid Moka on the ground. He pulled out and turned his hips to the side so he would cum on the grass.

"Tsukune..." Moka moaned quietly. Tsukune turned to her and shoved his fingers inside her. She let out a moan and began to arch her back again. Tsukune thrusted his fingers in faster and faster until Moka let out a scream and squeezed the ground.

"I'm cumming" Moka yelled. Tsukune tilted in and kissed Moka softly. He removed his fingers and kissed Moka on the neck. They waited for brief second before Moka reached around Tsukune and hugged him.

"I-I love you Tsukune" Moka smiled.

"I love you too Moka" Tsukune smiled as well. A few minutes passed and they backed up and put their clothes back on. Tsukune got ready to leave when Moka grabbed him by the arm.

"Why don't we just stay here and talk... Just a little longer." Moka whispered. Tsukune came back and sat down next to Moka. He put his arm around her and held her close as they talked for hours.


	5. Something to prove

Chapter 5: Something to prove

The night passed by as Moka and Tsukune talked. They had stayed out until the sun began to shine through the trees. Tsukune got worried and ran back to the dorm. The sun fully rose as soon as Tsukune got into the door.

"Wow you're getting back late." One of the boys from the dorm laughed.

"Y-Yeah I was just taking a long walk" Tsukune tried to hide what he was really doing but his nervous stutter made that a little hard to do. Tsukune began to walk up the stairs to go grab his stuff from his room.

He had a tiny bead of sweat slowly sliding down the side of his face. He wiped it off and proceed towards his door. "Man that was some night" Tsukune thought to himself. Tsukune wasn't tired at all despite the lack of sleep and that surprised him greatly.

Tsukune walked up to his dorm room door and turned the knob. He opened the door and stepped inside to find his bag still sitting on his bed where he had left it. He picked up and turned around to walk out the door.

Jericho was standing right in the door way. "You didn't come home last night..." Jericho paused.

"I-I can explain!" Tsukune shouted in fear.

"How was it?" Jericho smiled. Tsukune looked at Jericho with the most confused look.

"G-Good. Well really good" Tsukune laughed. Jericho gave Tsukune a very skeptical look.

"You need to not stutter so much when you get nervous. It's very off putting" Jericho laughed. They walked out of the dorm room and proceeded down the hallway. The trip was mostly silent. There was nothing to say. Tsukune was a little nervous about the ambush by the rest of the girls but he had to cope.

Tsukune walked into the school building and proceeded to his class. He wasn't really paying attention so life seemed to just pass by him. Tsukune walked into the classroom and heard the girls yelling.

"Hey Tsukune!" They all yelled in unison. Tsukune walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Good morning" Tsukune smiled. The other girls sat down looking at Tsukune starstruck. Tsukune laughed and looked towards the door. Moka walked into the room and began to head towards her seat when she saw Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran towards Tsukune. Moka jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She was really happy to see him.

"Morning Moka" Tsukune squeezed back. The other girls looked at them with jealousy and confusion.

"How come I don't get a hug like that Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she shoved Moka out of the way. Kurumu grabbed Tsukune by the hair and shoved his head into her breasts. "I mean let's face it... I love you way more than she does. Right Tsukune?" Kurumu questioned.

Tsukune tried to answer but he couldn't breathe. Kurumu pushed away a little. "Tsukune?" Kurumu asked nudging Tsukune.

"I'm alive." Tsukune laughed. He got upright and saw Ms. Nekonome walk in.

"Everyone take your seats." Ms. Nekonome ordered. The girls all sat down and Ms. Nekonome began to teach. Tsukune laid his head down briefly as his body began to feel a little heavy. Tsukune closed his eyes to attempt to feel better.

Next thing he knew the bell rang making him spring awake. His body felt better but he had missed out on the entire class. He felt bad but he was just so tired. "You coming Tsukune?" The girls asked as they began to walk out the door. Tsukune grabbed his stuff and ran to catch up with the girls.

The group walked through the halls quietly. Which was for some reason becoming somewhat normal. As they approached the exit they saw Kokoa. "Hey Kokoa!" Moka shouted. Kokoa turned around to see everyone. She suddenly got a look of annoyance.

"What do you guys want?" Kokoa growled. Moka walked up to Kokoa and began to walk beside her.

"Well we haven't got to see you to much so why don't we walk back to the dorms together?" Moka asked shyly. Moka seemed to be trying to reach out to Kokoa in an attempt to get that sisterly bond that she has always pictured.

"Fine" Kokoa grumbled. They all walked through the fields kicking up dirt under their feet. "So how are classes for you guys?" Kokoa asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Good I guess... I mean it is class after all" Mizore sighed.

"At least it's with you Tsukune" Kurumu giggled as she latched onto Tsukune's arm. Tsukune gave a kind of nervous chuckle as he tried to slip away.

"Hey Kokoa!" A familiar voice yelled from behind the group. Kokoa whipped around to see that it was Jericho who was shouting her name. Kokoa grunted.

"What do you want!" Kokoa yelled.

"Don't be rude." Tsukune remarked. "Hey Jericho"

"Hey Tsukune and Kokoa I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Jericho laughed.  
"Why would I waste my evening with a lame ass monster like you?" Kokoa burst out laughing as if to taunt Jericho.

"Like I said once before. I am not a lame monster." Jericho smiled.

"Well I am a proud vampire and I don't waste my time with weaker monsters. So don't bother asking again" Kokoa ordered.

"Ha all right. How about a little wager?" Jericho raised an eyebrow trying to catch Kokoa's interest. Kokoa turns around.

"Like what!" Kokoa yells trying to get the conversation to end. Jericho gets a big smile across his face.

"A fight..." Jericho paused and watched Kokoa's expression turn from annoyed to happy.

"You wanna fight me?" Kokoa laughed. "As if you would have a prayer!" Kokoa yelled. Jericho laughs at Kokoa's boasting.

"That's the idea. If you win the fight I will never try to ask you to hang out with me ever again" Kokoa smiles at that idea. "But if I win you have to hang out with me tonight" Jericho smiles. Kokoa laughs.

"Why would I agree to such a stupid bet" Kokoa laughs. Moka looks at both Kokoa and Jericho getting worried about the whole situation.

"You guys really shouldn't..." Moka whimpers trying to calm them down.

"I really wanna see this." Mizore and Kurumu exclaim.

"Simple. Because you are a proud vampire and you should have enough confidence in the fact that you can beat a dumb monster like me" Jericho grins knowing that he had her ready to fight. Kokoa looks at Jericho with an evil smile.

"You're on" Kokoa laughs.

"All right. No holding back!" Jericho yelled.

"Wasn't planning on it." Kokoa got into her fighting stance and got ready to attack. The air filled with silence as everyone began to anticipate who would land the first blow.

"And... GO!" Jericho yelled as he darted towards Kokoa. His speed was enough that it left a massive burst of air in his path. Jericho appeared right in front of Kokoa and landed his foot into her chest. He had enough force in the kick that Kokoa flew back and smacked a tree leaving a dent in it.

"Oh my god!" Moka yelled in shock. Kokoa slowly began to rise to her feet.

"You got a lucky shot in!" Kokoa yelled. She wanted to call for her Kou buddy and get her hammer but she wasn't going to cheat. "It will take a lot more than that to take me down!" Kokoa laughed. Jericho zipped towards her and got ready to throw a punch when Kokoa threw her leg up hitting him in the side of the head.

"Gah!" Jericho screamed as he flew into the dirt. "Nice shot" Jericho laughed as he got back to his feet. He zipped behind kokoa and punched her in the back. She jolted forward when Jericho got in front of her and landed a shot to the bottom of Kokoa's jaw.

Kokoa gasped for breath as she smashed to the ground. " I wanna attack but he is way to fast. How is this even possible?" Kokoa thought to herself. "I guess I need to bring out my true power" Kokoa growled as the aura around her began to grow increasingly dark.

"Wow so you just want to end this quick" Jericho laughed at her enthusiasm. Jericho made a fist and began to gather energy. He began to get four streams of energy to surround his arm. One was red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. "Let's finish this!" Jericho yelled.

Jericho leaped through the air soaring towards Kokoa. Kokoa jumped up faster than before and got ready to throw a punch at Jericho. Jericho saw that her fist was coming and ducked to the side slightly. He pushed his fist forward hitting Kokoa right in-between her breasts.

Kokoa let out a groan as she flew down into the ground. She slammed into the dirt making a deep crater. She wanted to get out but her body felt really heavy. In a matter of seconds her eyes slowly began to close.

Next thing she knew Jericho was pulling her out of the crater. "I win" Jericho laughed. Kokoa's eyes slowly began to open.

"I-I can still fight!" Kokoa yelled.

"Kokoa no you can't." Jericho smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Kokoa sighed.

"You have been out for 15 minutes" Jericho chuckled. Kokoa got a frown on her face.

"How did you beat me? What are you?" Kokoa growled. Jericho got her up on her feet and tried to get her to stand. She stood for a second and then she fell to her knees. Jericho was able to catch her.

"I'm an elemental. An S class monster like you and your to tired. We can hang out tomorrow." Jericho smiled as he picked her up and began to carry her towards the girls dorm. As he slowly began to progress forward he heard Kokoa whisper. "What was that?" Jericho asked.

"I-I'm sorry that I called you a lame ass monster" Kokoa sighed.

"Don't worry about it" Jericho smiled. As the girls dorm became visible Jericho saw Tsukune and Moka walking. "Hey Moka!" Jericho yelled. Moka turned and saw Jericho holding Kokoa and ran over.

"Kokoa are you okay!" Moka yelled. She ran up to Jericho and looked at Kokoa.

"She isn't hurt. She is just tired I was gonna take her up to her room." Jericho smiled.

"That's okay I can take her" Moka reached under Jericho's arms and picked up Kokoa. "I will see you tomorrow Tsukune" Moka smiled as she walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" Tsukune smiled as he began to walk towards the boys dorm with Jericho.


	6. Weird

Chapter 6: Weird

Kokoa couldn't sleep all that night. All she could think about was how Jericho beat her in the fight. She had no idea how it even happened. All she knew now was that she had to hang out with him the next night. She wasn't exactly happy about it... at least not exactly.

Ever since that fight Kokoa's feelings towards Jericho had been a bit jumbled. She wasn't sure whether she liked him or not. This was the first time she actually thought she might have liked a guy and it was nerve racking.

She was a proud vampire simple things like affection should not bug her this much. The fact that it is making her really upset. "What is it about him that is so... great" Kokoa whispered as she stared at the ceiling of her dorm room.

The night passed by slowly and Kokoa was awake through every minute of it. It was torturous and she hated it. When the day came Kokoa sprung up out of bed and began to change into her other clothes for the day.

She stared at herself and saw that she was blushing. "goddammit!" Kokoa yelled. She didn't care that someone might hear her yell she was angry.

"Kokoa are you okay?" Moka knocked on the door in a panic. She must have heard Kokoa yell. Kokoa was recovered from the fight. A little soar but outside of that she was perfectly fine... Physically that is.

"Yeah I-I'm fine" Kokoa answered as she smiled. Kokoa walked over to the door and opened it as she was finishing putting on her clothes. "Hi Moka." Kokoa sighed.

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling better?" Moka smiled with a look of kindness on her face.

"Yeah much better" Kokoa laughed nervously. Kokoa was feeling very cheery. It was a weird feeling for her, she was never happy, and now she was just happy. Moka gave Kokoa a really weird look. That quickly changed to happiness.

"Do you wanna walk to school with us?" Moka smiled.

"I think I will go later" Kokoa smiled. Moka nodded and began to run down the hall to catch up with the others. Kokoa looked down the hall to make sure that Moka had left, Then she flopped her self on the bed, And groaned.

Kokoa didn't wanna go to school. She just wanted to hang out in the woods or something and wait for the night to come. There was no way that she could focus on school. Kokoa let a couple minutes pass as she thought about what she was gonna do about tonight.

As the time passed Kokoa grew exceedingly bored. She got up off her bed and ran out of the dorm. She made one quick turn and ran for the woods. She was just going to hang out there and get some piece of mind while getting fresh air as well.

"Maybe I will be able to think here" Kokoa stopped in her tracks and looked around. There was nothing to be seen that wasn't a tree. She took a sigh of relief and sat there leaning on a tree. "Now I can finally think." Kokoa laughed as she closed her eyes for a brief second.

Her eyes began to feel heavy. She knew she was getting tired and she had no problem with that since she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She slowly allowed her self to drift into a deep slumber with hopes that it would get rid of her nervous tension. As her mind went blank she left a smile on her face.

"Boo" A familiar voice sounded right in front of Kokoa. She jumped awake bumping her head against the tree.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kokoa asked. When she looked up she saw that it was Jericho and she went silent.

"You do know that it is like 5 right?" Jericho laughed. Kokoa looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Y-You" Kokoa blushed. Jericho looked at her with surprise.

"Wow your blushing" Jericho smiles. Kokoa slaps him across the face.

"Shut up!" Kokoa yells. Jericho laughs and reaches his hand out to Kokoa. She grabs a hold of it as he helps her up. Kokoa quickly turns around towards where the dorm are when she gets to her feet.

"Wow you are in a rush to leave" Jericho smiles. "Wanna come and hangout in my dorm room." Jericho questioned. Kokoa smiled slightly and nodded. Jericho began to walk next to Kokoa as they proceeded towards the dorm. Jericho gave Kokoa a side glance to see her expression and it seemed happy.

Kokoa walked for the dorm and the moment it became visible her heart stopped. Kokoa didn't know what was going to happen but for some reason her body didn't care as much as her mind did. Kokoa walked up to the door for the dorm and began to walk into the building. Jericho came in and guided Kokoa up the stairs to his room.

Kokoa stopped at the front door and watched as Jericho unlocked the door and let Kokoa inside. The dorm room looked like any normal dorm room. "Make yourself comfortable" Jericho laughed as he began to take off his shirt.

"W-What are you d-doing" Kokoa blushed.

"Oh. My shirt got a little sweaty so I was gonna change it" Jericho laughed. Jericho walked over to his closet after throwing his shirt into the hamper. He grabbed a new shirt and slipped it on. Jericho walked over to Kokoa and sat next to her.

"So what do you wanna do" Jericho smiled. Kokoa looked straight into his eyes and began to blush. She could feel her body slowly leaning towards him. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't help it. Her body was moving on it's own. Jericho slowly began to lean in as well while slowly closing his eyes.

Kokoa leaned in a little closer and their lips connected. Kokoa's face turned bright red like a tomato. Jericho pulled Kokoa on top of him and she didn't seem to mind it to much. Her instinct had completely taken over. As Jericho started kiss Kokoa's neck she started to reach up his chest.

She suddenly came to her senses and hopped off of him. "I... Oh my god... I need to go" Kokoa whispered. She walked for the door and ran out as Jericho stared at her with a confused face. Jericho smiled in amazement.

"I can't believe I just did that" Kokoa whispered to herself. She ran out the boys room door and began to head for the girls dorm while taking the dirt path. She closes her eyes while she is running and she crashes into Tsukune. Tsukune falls to the ground and grunts and Kokoa falls right next to him.

"Ugh" Tsukune groaned as he began to get up. "Oh... Kokoa hi" Tsukune smiled slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry" Kokoa quivered. Tsukune stared at Kokoa and went dead silent.

"Okay what happened?" Tsukune laughed.

"What makes you think something happened?" Kokoa questioned.

"You never apologize. So either you aren't you, or something life changing happened." Tsukune smiled.

"Tsukune..." Kokoa's face grew bright red again as a weird warm feeling started to come over her. The same that she had when she was with Jericho.

"Yes Kokoa?" Tsukune questioned. Kokoa leaned over to Tsukune and stared into his eyes.

"What is it like... To... like someone" Kokoa whispered.


	7. Emotions

Chapter 7: Emotions

Tsukune looked at Kokoa with a confused glare. "What do you mean?" Tsukune laughed.

"I mean... how does it feel. Like what does your body feel like when you are around them." Kokoa blushed.

"W-Well it kinda feels... It's like a warm feeling. That kind of feeling that just makes you not want to leave that persons side. Why do you ask?" Tsukune smiled.

"So I was right. That's what this feeling is." Kokoa gave a very nervous smile. Tsukune heard Kokoa's words and got a shocked look on his face. He sprung up to his feet and began to back away slightly.

"Wait what?" Tsukune shouted. Kokoa sprung up and put her hand over Tsukune's mouth.

"Tsukune be quiet. You will attract attention." Kokoa smiled as her hand began to slide down Tsukune's chest. She let her hand rub against his pants. "Just... Let me feel the same love you give Moka" Kokoa whispers.

Kokoa shoves Tsukune back down onto the ground and sits on top of him. She had no idea how to do what she was attempting but her body screamed for it none the less. Kokoa began to kiss Tsukune on the neck and she heard him give a slight groan.

"K-Kokoa this isn't right... If Moka finds out she will kill me" Tsukune tries to push her off. He doesn't try to hard because wrong or not it felt good.

"Tsukune... I want you" Kokoa pulled her head up and planted her lips on Tsukune's. Tsukune's face turned bright red and his body began to feel warm and tingly.

"Kokoa... are you sure about this" Tsukune whispered in her ear. Kokoa nodded as Tsukune began to slowly insert his hand up Kokoa's shirt. Kokoa was a bit nervous about that because she never had anyone touch her there. Kokoa moaned as Tsukune squeezed her breast.

He didn't go under her bra yet. He didn't have to do that to realize that her breasts (while they weren't as big as Kurumu's) were really soft. Tsukune picked up Kokoa as she wrapped her legs around him. He got to his feet and began to walk to the woods. He wanted to be in a place where he knew no one would see them. When they made it to the woods Tsukune laid Kokoa down and began to slip her shirt off.

"Tsukune be gentle. I have never done this before..." Kokoa moaned. Tsukune unhooked her bra and set it on top her shirt which was laying on the ground. Kokoa placed her hands on Tsukune's hips as he began to slide his hands down her body.

"Kokoa your skin is so soft." Tsukune smiled. Tsukune slowly pulled Kokoa's skirt down and placed it with the rest of her clothes. Kokoa. He began to rub her panties as she bit her lip to conceal her moan. Tsukune placed his lips against hers and gently caressed his tongue against hers.

Kokoa was so in the moment that her mind went blank. Kokoa began to unbutton Tsukune's shirt and take it off. Tsukune had no problem with that. He backed off just enough that he could slip off his pants and boxers.

Tsukune was so confused by this whole situation. He had never thought of Kokoa that way but as soon as Kokoa made a move Tsukune's body just couldn't hold back. Tsukune pulled of her panties and began to rub her pussy gently. Kokoa couldn't contain herself. Tsukune slowly slipped his fingers deep inside her and began to move them back and forth.

Kokoa began to grip a hold of the grass and the faster Tsukune began to thrust his fingers the more grass she began to rip up from the ground. Tsukune pulled his fingers out and began to stick his dick inside of her.

"AHHH!" Kokoa squealed. Tsukune began to slowly slide back and forth increasing the amount of force he put into the push every time he pulled back. Kokoa was moaning a lot more than Tsukune had expected. It must have been due to how small she is.

Kokoa was finding it hard to keep her composure. Tsukune's dick felt so warm inside of her and she felt that feeling to be invigorating. She did feel bad about betraying her big sis like this but her body had taken over. Kokoa kissed Tsukune as she began to let out a scream of pleasure. She had felt this major rush of... well she wasn't exactly sure.

Her whole body began to tingle and she couldn't keep quiet. Tsukune heard her noise increase so he began to push even harder than before. Tsukune had noticed that just like Moka Kokoa was cumming before Tsukune. Tsukune pulled out and backed away from Kokoa. He began to grab his clothes and put them on quickly.

Tsukune was snapping out of his hormone fueled craze and realized what he had just done. "Oh my god!" Tsukune yelled. "Ummmm... I got to go!" Tsukune turned around and ran. Kokoa was confused at his change in expression but she laid there still naked and trying to catch her breath.


	8. Things get heated

Chapter 8: Things get heated

Tsukune was in a panic. After doing what he had done he was having a hard time getting his thoughts straight. The only thing he could think about was what would happen if Moka found out. Tsukune was running back to the boys dorm with a cold sweat starting along his neck.

As he turned the corner he slammed to a halt noticing that someone was right in front of him. "What are you in such a rush for?" Jericho laughed. Tsukune looked at Jericho and took a deep breath.

"Oh I was just trying to get back to the dorm." Tsukune laughed. Jericho gave Tsukune a skeptical look.

"If you say so." Jericho laughed as he stepped aside and let Tsukune pass. Tsukune rushed past Jericho which made him no something was wrong. He didn't worry about it to much. Tsukune rushed to the dorm front entrance and burst inside. He ran upstairs and pushed open his dorm room door. He slammed it shut and laid down onto the bed.

He buried his face into the pillow and let out a grunt. He was upset at himself for letting his temptations take over. It was weird enough that Kokoa tried to do that but the fact that he let it happen was unbearable. Tsukune closed his eyes and begged himself for sleep. After thirty minutes worth of panic he finally passed out.

His sleep was a very tax relieving endeavor for his mind. When he woke up the next morning he was completely replenished and ready for class. Tsukune got up and switched into his clothes for school. He looked at himself and couldn't help but think about what he did.

He shook his head and cleared his mind again. It happened but nobody was there and Kokoa would never admit to that. Tsukune was in the clear for now. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out into the hallway. He saw Gin walking along the way.

"Hey Gin!" Tsukune yelled. After all the weirdness last year had brought between Tsukune and Gin. They were still really good friends and Tsukune was happy about that.

"Oh hey Tsukune" Gin laughed. Tsukune began to walk with Gin out the door of the boys dorm. Tsukune was walking down the dirt road when Gin began to walk faster noticing that Moka was right behind Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka yelled grabbing a hold of Tsukune's arm.

"Oh hey Moka" Tsukune smiled. Tsukune was happy being able to spend some time with Moka to help take his mind off of the whole situation. "Are you ready for today" Tsukune laughed.

"Yeah I am looking forward to it." Moka looked at Tsukune with eyes that made him filled with the joy that came with having Moka as a friend. They came up to the school and walked inside to get ready for class. Everything seemed good enough.

They walked in and found their seats. Everyone was already in the class except for one person. Jericho was not in class and it didn't appear as if he was going to be. "Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled running towards him shoving Moka out of the way. She gave him a big hug while shoving his face into her cleavage.

"Kurumu stop that!" Yukari yelled.

"Yeah Tsukune is mine. I'm the only girl he is gonna be with" Mizore smiled at Tsukune.

"Okay girls let's relax..." Tsukune mumbled as he turned his head to the side to breathe. Kurumu released Tsukune as Ms. Nekonome walked in the door

"Good morning students take your seats" Ms. Nekonome announced. Everyone sat down as the lesson began. Tsukune didn't focus much on the lesson his mind was in a million other places and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Before he knew it the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave the room. Tsukune got up and walked out into the main hallway. Him and the other girls were all walking through the hallway when they saw Kokoa walking and Jericho was walking to. Kokoa was walking towards Jericho and Jericho was walking towards the group.

Kokoa tried to say hi to Jericho but he nudged her out of the way. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He was moving quickly towards Tsukune and the others. When Tsukune gave Jericho a weird look he vanished and then reappeared right in front of Tsukune shoving his forearm into Tsukune's throat and pinning him against the wall.

"You think I'm an idiot!" Jericho yelled. Tsukune grabbed a hold of Jericho's arm trying to push it away so he could breathe. The girls yelled in confusion.

"Jericho! What the hell?" Kokoa yelled. She tried to pry Jericho's arms away. Jericho smacked her back against the wall.

"Stay out of this. I bet the only reason you wanna save him is so you can fuck him again isn't it!" Everyone looked at Kokoa with confusion.

"Kokoa!" Moka yelled as she ran next to Kokoa's side. "W-What is he talking about" Moka quivered.

"She didn't tell you?" Jericho laughed. "She fucked your boy Tsukune here! And to think you were going to be the only one he fucked Moka!" Jericho yelled. Moka looked at Tsukune and then Kokoa. She was filled with emotions and none of them were good.

To think her own sister would betray her like that. It was unbelievable. Moka got up and began to step back slowly. The other girls looked at Moka with a baffled stare. Moka began to let out a faint sob as she ran down the stairs. Tsukune backed his arm up and landed one solid punch against Jericho's head making him back up.

Tsukune fell to the ground and began gasping for breath. Kurumu, Mizore, And Yukari all looked at Tsukune with sad faces. "W-Why?" Kurumu cried as she ran away with the other two girls. Tsukune got back to his feet when Jericho grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the ground.

"You are going to pay!" Jericho yelled as he got ready to punch Tsukune. Before he could someone came in and kicked Jericho off and put his foot on Jericho's chest.

"Why don't we call it a draw for now!" Gin shouted. Jericho grunted at those words as Gin removed his foot letting Jericho get to his feet.

"You are going to pay for this!" Jericho yelled as he ran away. Gin walked over to Tsukune and slowly helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Gin whispered. Tsukune nodded gently as he got to his feet.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Tsukune sighed as he got a tear in his eye. How did Jericho find out? He can't believe that all his friendships just potentially blew up in his face. The only real thing Tsukune needed to know was. What was he gonna do now.


	9. Betrayed

Chapter 9: Betrayed

When Moka got back to her room she slammed herself onto the floor bursting into tears. "W-Why Tsukune!" Moka sobbed in anger. She had no explanation as to why Tsukune would betray her like that. She was more surprised at Kokoa.

Kokoa had never shown any interest in Tsukune and now she slept with him. It just makes no sense. Moka was trying to think of a logical explanation for the sudden change but she couldn't find one. Moka could not hold back her tears. She loved Tsukune and was now scared that she was going to lose him. To her sister of all people.

"M-Moka... Are you in there?" Kokoa knocked on the door. Her voice sounded like it was holding back sobs which was very unusual for her.

"Go away!" Moka yelled. She was so mad at everyone that she wasn't in the mood to talk to Kokoa.

"Moka I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... I just... Couldn't control myself" Kokoa sobbed. Moka heard those words and got up slowly. She shuffled her feet as she walked to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and paused. She wanted to open the door but something was holding her back.

"But why?" Moka whispered as she opened the door letting Kokoa in. "Why him... of all people why did you have to pick him when you knew I loved him!" Moka yelled. Kokoa hung her head low as she walked into Moka's bedroom

"I don't know what came over me. It just happened. I made the move not him." Kokoa sobbed. Moka looked into Kokoa's eyes and saw the true deep sadness that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kokoa..." Moka whispered.

"I do prefer the other Moka... But I would never try to hurt you in this way... Not intentionally" Kokoa paused again. Moka began to get a tear in her eye. She wasn't mad at Kokoa at all... Not even Tsukune... Because now she understood.

Tsukune gave off a vibe that was just completely irresistible to any girl and Kokoa had finally succumb to them. Moka couldn't hold that against her no matter how much she wanted to. Moka walked up to Kokoa and wrapped her arms around her embracing her tightly. "I forgive you" Moka smiled.

Kokoa squeezed her back out of sheer happiness. They both laughed as the mood began to lift.

"Moka, Kokoa! We know you two are in there!" Kurumu shouted. Moka gasped and remembered that they were there to hear what happened.

"Yeah open up!" Mizore yelled.

"We just wanna talk." Yukari shouted. Moka hesitated but she did eventually walk up to the door and open it. The three of the other girls walked in.

"I can't believe you two!" Kurumu shouted. "How could you do that to us?" Kurumu's face was bright red. Moka took a deep breath and got ready to explain herself.

"We're sorry. It just kind of happened. I love Tsukune and I wanted him... and he wanted me" Moka frowned and stared at Kurumu expecting to get smacked. All She did was give a grunt and turned away.

"Don't you dare think this means you won Tsukune's heart! This just means we need to step up our game" Mizore laughed the other two nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean you forgive us?" Moka asked quickly. Kurumu looked at Moka and Kokoa and gave a gentle nod. Moka jumped up in happiness and she gave Kurumu a big hug.

"Don't ruin it" Kurumu laughed as she pushed Moka off of her.

"Hey guys... One question... Didn't something seem weird about the whole situation" Kokoa questioned. The girls looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Kokoa?" Moka questioned.

"Well... If Jericho was really mad he could have damaged Tsukune a lot more than he did. He seemed to be putting next to no effort into his punches. Yet with his fight against me he delivered blows that would have killed Tsukune on contact" Kokoa smiled.

"Jericho was holding back?" Kurumu raised an eyebrow.

"But why?" Mizore put her hand to her chin.

"It made no sense to me either but what if... He wasn't really angry?" Kokoa sat down onto Moka's bed and crossed her legs.

"What do you mean? He sounded pissed?" Mizore laughed at Kokoa's suggestion.

"Yeah he sounded mad but he didn't fight like it. When he shoved me back he barely pushed me..." Kokoa frowned. It was weird she liked Jericho and now there is a chance that he might be an evil person.

"Well we need to find some way to figure it out... And I think we might wanna get Tsukune to help..." Moka whispered. The other girls nodded when all of the sudden there was a banging on the door. Moka walked over and opened the door. Outside the door was Tsukune.

"Okay I know you girls are probably mad at me and I am sorry about what I did but we have a bigger problem" Tsukune was rushing his words faster than he thought was even possible

"We know" All the girls said at the same time lettting Tsukune in the room.

"The question is what it could be" Tsukune questioned. Everyone gave each other a weird look

"You know I just remembered something... Back when me and him fought I noticed something off about his monster energy" Kokoa announced. Everyone looked at her confused again. "He seemed to have two different types of monster energy. One was elemental... But the other one was a lot darker." Everyone looked at each other with the same look of horror.

"You mean the kind of dark that just makes your skin crawl. Demonic dark?" Tsukune questioned.

"Come to think of it yeah... You could feel it to?" Kokoa asked Tsukune looking at him to see a look of fear on his face.

"You don't think he could be..." Kurumu whispered.

"I have no idea but we can't be to safe. I am going to run back to the dorm and rest... Avoiding him at all costs and then tomorrow I will tell the headmaster and see what he thinks" Tsukune said in a hurry. Tsukune turned around and opened the door. He walked out waving goodbye to the girls.

"Be careful!" Moka yelled. Tsukune shut the door on his way out and proceeded down the stairs.


	10. Ambushed

Chapter 10: ambushed

Tsukune was scared to say the least. Just the thought that "He" Might be back was enough to make Tsukune fear for his life. He was the only man that had killed Moka and almost Killed Tsukune. He might be back at the school again. He needed to let the headmaster know as soon as possible but Tsukune should be safe since Jericho doesn't know of the suspicions.

He was amazed at the fact that the girls were willing to blow off that Tsukune had slept with Kokoa and Moka. It was one of the biggest surprises Tsukune had seen in a long time. Which was saying something. Tsukune was slowly walking down the dirt path towards the boys dorm trying to keep it quiet.

Tsukune suddenly heard a rustling of leaves in the bushes. He whipped around and got his fists up ready for a fight. "So now you are gonna start asking questions?" A voice laughs from within the bushes.

"Where... Where are you!" Tsukune yelled.

"Right here" Jericho yelled as he jumped out of the bushes and squeezed his hand against Tsukune's throat slamming him against a tree. "You just had to ask questions didn't you" Jericho laughed as he tightened his grip on Tsukune's neck.

"W-Why" Tsukune muttered. "W-Why did you c-come back." Tsukune was trying to gasp for breath. Jericho laughed and lifted him up higher.

"Because in order for the plan to work you can't have your friends getting involved and the more they hate you the less likely they are to interfere!" Jericho explained. Tsukune was a little confused. Jericho claimed to have a plan but he was acting as if he was coming up with it as he went along.

"What plan?" Tsukune grunted. Jericho smiled at Tsukune's question.

"Well due to the fact that you are no longer needed to open the gate. All we need to do is get the gate open and make sure there is as little resistance as possible" Jericho laughed.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Tsukune shouted.

"Hahahahaha!" Jericho laughed loudly. "Because it's not like you are going to live long enough to stop us" Jericho laughed even harder. Jericho was acting like he lost his damn mind.

"Who is us?" Tsukune whispered as he tried to gasp for breath. Jericho grunted out of anger as he pulled Tsukune back and slammed him back first onto the ground. Tsukune could tell that Jericho was serious this time because this slam actually hurt him. Tsukune coughed as a little bit of blood trickled down his bottom lip.

"Shut up and stop asking questions!" Jericho yelled. Jericho looked at Tsukune with a look that Tsukune could tell wasn't rage but confusion.

"G-God dammit" Tsukune coughed. Jericho was no longer gripping Tsukune's neck but now grabbing him by his shirt. The only thought that was going through Tsukune's mind was that he needed to land just one good punch to stun Jericho then he could run away and hide.

"You do understand how hopeless you are right" Jericho whispered in Tsukune's ear. Jericho turned his head a bit and licked up the little drop of blood that was flowing down Tsukune's face. Jericho licked his lips and then lifted one finger up and a flame appeared at his finger tip.

"Let's make this a little more interesting" Jericho smiled. He put one hand on Tsukune's shirt to rip it open. Tsukune was trying to squirm away but he knew that no matter what he did it wouldn't change. Jericho slid back a bit just so his ass was on Tsukune's hips. He dug his knees into the dirt and he pointed his finger at Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune looked down slightly to try to see what Jericho was doing when he felt a searing pain in his chest. He saw that Jericho was burning his chest. Tsukune tried to scream but Jericho put his hand over Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune was screaming as loud as he could. Not just to get attention but also because the pain was that excruciating.

Jericho began to make rapid hand movements tracing his flame all across Tsukune's chest. Tsukune was in so much pain that he started to feel faint and just when he thought he was going to pass out Jericho stopped and got off of Tsukune. "That should be good" Jericho smiled.

Tsukune looked down at his chest and noticed that there was no blood, no bruise, and no sign of injury. The mark that Jericho burnt in looks like it was painted on. Tsukune was having trouble seeing so he couldn't quite tell what the symbol was but he had a bad feeling about it.

Jericho grabbed Tsukune by his armpits and lifted him up into the air. "Now we just wait for someone to find you" Jericho whispered as he ran Tsukune's through a tree branch. The shirt ripped but maintained enough that it held him up in the air. Jericho gave Tsukune one more punch in the gut and then he walked away.


	11. Danger zone

Chapter 11: Danger zone

Moka woke up happier than usual. She was still a little confused by the fact that everyone was willing to blow off the fact that her and Tsukune had sex but she wasn't going to complain. She knew that today was going to be the day things got figured out.

Tsukune was going to talk to the headmaster and it was all going to be a misunderstanding or a fight will happen but this time they will be prepared. Moka jumped out of bed and went to her dresser. She opened it and began to rummage through her stuff to find what she was going to wear.

When she found her skirt she quickly slipped it on along with her shirt. She smiled and sat down to brush her hair. She ran the brush through her hair just fantasizing about what was going to happen. "Maybe today will be the day" Moka smiled. Moka had been wanting things to be peaceful for a while now but she could never get her wish.

"Hey Moka are you ready to go" All the girls shouted from outside the door. Even Kokoa was with them. Moka smiled.

"I will be out in just a minute!" Moka shouted.

"Okay we will be waiting for you downstairs." Kurumu replied. Moka could hear their footsteps soften as they walked away.

"Yes today will definitely be the day" Moka's face turned red as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She was slowly skipping down the hallway as she went to go meet up with the others. When she went down the stairs she saw the others standing there looking out the window.

When Moka made it down far enough that she could see she noticed that a bunch of people were running. "Did I over sleep?" Moka panicked.

"No classes haven't even started yet." Kokoa answered. The girls took a step outside to see what was going on. Kurumu looked around and saw a bunch of students running towards the woods like they were running from the devil himself.

Kokoa looked over to one of the girls that was running. "What is everyone in a rush for?" Kokoa asked the girl loudly. The girl turned and walked over to the others.

"You guys didn't hear about Tsukune yet?" The girl questioned. Everyone's expression suddenly became dead serious.

"What happened to Tsukune!" Moka yelled. The girl looked at Moka with a sense of appreciation at her seriousness.

"They found him bleeding and hanging from a tree by his shirt." The girl shouted. "That girl Ruby is over at the place now." The girl smiled. Moka gasped and looked at all the other girls. They all looked scared.

"We need to go see Ruby now!" Kurumu yelled. The girls nodded and ran down the dirt path towards the forest ready for their hunt to find Ruby. This was bad. They had a feeling that Jericho was dangerous and if this was him things are going to get real complicated.

The girls were moving so fast that the area around them was turning into a vague blur. "I hope Tsukune is okay" Mizore shouted. The others groaned in panic.

"There's Ruby!" Kurumu yelled. Ruby turned to see that it was all the girls and she ran over.

"Hey guys" Ruby responded. The girls stopped right in front of Ruby and she could see the panic in their eyes.

"Is Tsukune okay? Where is he?" Moka yelled. Ruby smiled.

"He is okay, The only blood was from where the tree scratched him. He is with the headmaster and the headmaster also said he wanted to see all of you as soon as possible" Ruby ordered.

"Even me?" Kokoa questioned.

"Yes!" Ruby yelled. "Go!" Ruby pointed towards the school. The girls nodded as they turned and ran for the school. It was a big relief to hear that Tsukune was okay but it was still scary how he was found.

"What do you think the headmaster wants with us?" Kokoa asked.

"Probably to just ask if we know what happened" Kurumu reassured Kokoa. They kept their pace as they ran through the school. The building was still full of students so the girls had to push their way through. Time was now something that no one really focused on. There were more important things going on.

When they arrived at the door to the headmaster's office they got ready to knock when Tsukune came to the door. "Hey" Tsukune smiled. All the girls got a tear in their eye and jumped over to give Tsukune a big hug. They all grasped Tsukune as hard they could and never intended to let go. Tsukune lightly nudged them off.

"I am happy to see you guys but the headmaster really needs to talk to you" Tsukune points into the headmaster's office. The girls point their heads down slightly as they walk into the office.

"Good morning girls." The headmaster says as he is looking out the window. He had a very serious sound in his voice.

"Good morning headmaster" The girls reply.

"I will get right to the point... Tsukune was attacked last night as you know and we have reason to believe that it was Jericho who did it... We also have reasonable suspicion to think that he is not alone. That he is having someone else that he is working with" The headmaster sounded a little nervous about the whole situation.

"Do you think he might be with... him" Moka whispered. Everyone looked at Moka except for the headmaster.

"Yes..." The headmaster took a deep breath. "Jericho had decided to burn a symbol into Tsukune's chest that after looking at it is an ancient marking... from a man that I thought was long forgotten of... until about a year ago." The girls look at Tsukune with fear.

"What is it?" Kurumu shouts.

"The mark of Eligrox" All the girls go silent. Even Kokoa is silent.

"B-But... what does that mean for Tsukune" Moka whispers softly.

"What the mark of Eligrox does is allows the bearer to control unbelievable amounts of dark energy... I don't know what it will do to Tsukune since he has your vampire blood Moka. I think that it should help him control the inner energy he has better... We hope" The headmaster stares out into the courtyard. Everyone goes silent and exchanges looks.

Out of no where a loud noise booms and the room shakes. The headmaster stares outside to see a giant cloud of darkness forming in the middle of the courtyard. "What was that?" Tsukune shouted.

"Come with me! All of you!" The headmaster shouted as he turned around and ran out of the door. The whole group followed him as they ran for the courtyard. The headmaster was in battle mode again. It had been more than a year since they had seen him like this and he made that change in less than a minute.

As they entered out into the courtyard the smoke began to disperse and they could see Jericho standing there in the middle of it. A bunch of students were standing around looking in fear. "Get back inside!" The headmaster yelled. The students nodded and ran back in the building.

"Jericho!" Tsukune yelled. Tsukune could hear Jericho laughing from within the shadows.

"What are you planning Jericho!" Moka yelled.

"Why don't I let my friend explain that" Jericho laughed. Suddenly the shadow began to spin around behind Jericho and they formed into a mold. The shadow quickly dispersed leaving a person standing behind Jericho. The man was wearing a Jet black robe. He slowly began to step forward and he put his hands on each side of his robe.

"I'm back" The hooded man laughed. The voice sounded very familiar to everyone.

"No... Y-You... I killed you!" Tsukune yelled.

"Not quite" The man laughed. He pulled the hood down and all suspicion was answered. The man in the hood was Zelixe and he was back at the academy and Jericho was by his side.


	12. Infernal seal

Chapter 12: Infernal Seal

"Get ready!" Tsukune yelled. The headmaster was a little confused by the way that Tsukune to charge but he decided to go along with it because it was not the time to be arguing. Zelixe laughed at everyone's panic.

"Don't worry mikogami. I'm not here to fight you... or destroy your academy." Zelixe smiles. Everyone stops cold. He said he wasn't there to harm them. Which was confusing enough but he was smiling.

"Then why are you here?" Kurumu yelled.

"You know this brings back memories!" Zelixe shouted in laughter. "All you little bastards were a pain in my ass last time but this time I don't even need you to be anything but spectators." Zelixe gave a semi grin as if he was trying to egg them all on.

"What are you planning!" The headmaster yelled. No one was exactly sure where this whole situation was going to go but it was a worst case scenario either way.

"I simply need to use your campus for my friend." Zelixe laughed loudly. Zelixe flipped backwards and landed about a foot behind where he initially was. "It's okay... Me and my assistant here..." Zelixe said pointing to Jericho. "We are not here to bring you harm." Zelixe shouted.

"Bullshit! That's why Jericho attacked Tsukune!" Mizore yelled.

"Hahahahaha. That was more help to you than you think!" Jericho yelled. Tsukune got an intense look of anger on his face. He began to get a growl to his voice.

"Shut up!" Tsukune yelled. He lifted his arm up point at Jericho but when he did a massive burst of energy was discharged. Tsukune jolted back a little when the blast hit Jericho knocking him onto the ground. Tsukune looked down at his arm to see that it was Jet black and radiating power.

The black skin began to change back to normal slowly and so did the power that was radiating from it. Zelixe laughed and walked over to Jericho and kicked him. "Get up you sissy! Don't act like you can't take a hit!" Zelixe yelled.

"Don't hurt him!" Kokoa yelled. Kokoa's face was bright red but she was still angry. Zelixe looked her and scoffed.

"Why do you care?" Zelixe yelled. "You think he actually liked you? Ha! You were nothing but a mission to him. He is my disciple." zelixe shouted. Kokoa backed away slowly and began to get a tear in her eye. She was confused again by how quickly her emotions went from protective to sad.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled. Kokoa looked at Tsukune and tried to hold back her tears. "I know you liked Jericho but he is with Zelixe! There is nothing you can do for him and being sad and not ready for battle is not going to help anything. So snap out of it and show us your true strength!" Tsukune yelled.

Kokoa wiped her tear from her eye and nodded. "Jericho why are you even with him? He is evil, He will kill you the moment you disagree with him, and he doesn't even care for you outside of your strength!" Tsukune yelled.

"That is okay with me." Jericho laughs.

"Why!" Tsukune yells. Jericho looks at Tsukune and smiles.

"Because he is my father!" Jericho yelled. Everyone went silent and Zelixe started laughing.

"Like father like son. Am I right?" Zelixe laughs even harder. Zelixe didn't seem overwhelmingly threatning. He seemed like he was just in it for the laughs. Zelixe then got a serious look on his face. "We are wasting time! The plan must begin soon!" Zelixe yelled. Zelixe moved his hand in a circular motion.

Zelixe began to whisper an incantation. "et clauserit ostium, ubi ad finem magnum." Zelixe whispered. A huge cloud of smoke surrounded them and transported them away. The headmaster stopped dead and began to think. He quickly whipped his head around and began to run towards the school.

"Follow me!" The headmaster yelled. They all looked at each other confused but ran anyway.

"Headmaster where did they go?" Tsukune questioned.

"They are going to the room of the great rosario seal that holds together the great barrier!" The headmaster yelled. The group gasped. Why would they go there if they have no intention of destroying the academy?

"Headmaster…?" Tsukune whispered.

"I don't have an answer right now Tsukune but one thing is for sure. It is not good" The headmaster replied. Tsukune got a grim look on his face. He was not ready for a fight like this at least not mentally. The group ran through the halls taking turns all through out the school trying to get the seal room.

After running for about five minutes they approached a big door. The headmaster opened the door and saw that it led to a long dark hallway. "Beyond here is the great seal's room… Are you kids ready?" The headmaster questioned. He seemed very worried about what was happening. Everyone nodded and the headmaster turned and began to run down the hall.

The hallway was terrifying it felt as if the devil himself was in the walls. Tsukune's skin began to crawl at the dark essence that filled the room. When they ran out the hallway there was a large staircase that led down to the main floor. The headmaster stopped dead in his tracks.

"That mark…" Tsukune whispered to himself. Down on the ground was a symbol that looked just like the one burned into his chest. The symbol looked as if it was made out of pure light.

"Ahhhh! You made it just in time for the show." Zelixe yelled. The headmaster moved his hand back as if to tell the group to stay back while he went ahead because It wasn't safe. The headmaster rushed down the steps.

"Do you have any idea what you are dealing with?" The headmaster yelled in confusion. Zelixe laughed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a black flame spun around the headmaster trapping him. The group got to their feet and got ready to run down to help.

"Don't move children! The situation has changed!" The headmaster yelled.

"Yes it has… You kids will be the first ones to see the true darkness come again!" Zelixe laughed. Zelixe turned towards the large symbol and stuck his hands out.

"Zelixe stop this! If you do this he will take your body and rip it to pieces!" The headmaster yelled.

"That is fine… I am not intended to do anything but be a vessel for the almighty one! That is my grand purpose!" Zelixe yelled. He slipped his robe on back over his head and began to shout.

"egressusDeusmalum. Etcorpusmeumeducetexitium!" Zelixe yelled.

"Zelixe no! Don't break that seal!" The headmaster shouted in fear. The students wanted to help but they didn't know how.

"Infernusetdimittamvobisregemaperies!" Zelixe shouted. The ground suddenly began to rumble as a dark glow began to form in the center of the symbol.

"No!" The headmaster yelled.

"Witness children! Witness his arrival!" Zelixe shouted as he walked over towards the glow. When Zelixe got close a giant stream of shadow shot through him. He coughed and you could hear blood splatter onto the floor. He began to twitch as more shadows flowed through him.

A huge cloud of shadow surrounded Zelixe as he let loose with one last scream. "Children run! There is nothing you can do anymore!" The headmaster yelled. The group got a little panicked and began to turn around when a huge aura filled the room. They saw that the cloud of shadow began to rise.

"Is that a… Person?" Tsukune whispered. When the shadow rose a loud clink of metal sounded and the shadow dispersed. A man stood right in the middle of the symbol. His hair was grey and his arms looked as if they were made of solid gold.

"E-Eligrox!" The headmaster yelled in shock.


	13. Darkness walks again

Chapter 13: Darkness walks again

At the sounding of the name everyone froze with fear. That is what Zelixe was up to. He was trying to drive the world into the ground by breaking the seal to Eligrox's prison. "It has been a long time!" Eligrox laughed. His voice was not as deep as you would expect from a devil.

"T-That's..." Moka whispred.

"No way!" Kurumu yelled. Eligrox laughed as he began to stretch his body. He was very stiff having been sealed away for hundreds of years. The headmaster jumped up to his feet and got ready to fight.

"My lord!" Jericho shouted as he walked out from the shadowy corner of the room. Eligrox turned and looked at him. Eligrox looked at Jericho up and down as if to examine his worth according to his physical appearance. "You have finally arrvied." Jericho bowed as Eligrox walked over to him.

Eligrox looked at Jericho as he slowly stood back up straight. Eligrox gently began to laugh. Jericho laughed with him a little confused as to what was funny. Kokoa looked over the edge of the railing worried. While he was on the enemies side she still liked him.

Eligrox then grasped his hand around Jericho's throat and lifted him up into the air. Jericho placed his hands on Eligrox's arm trying push himself away but Eligrox's grip was to tight. A trickle of blood dripped down Jericho's neck as the gold hand dug into his throat.

"No!" Kokoa yelled as she began to run towards the stairs. Tsukune got behind her and held her back.

"Kokoa stop! He will kill you!" Tsukune yelled. Kokoa was still kicking wanting badly to go help Jericho get away from Elgirox. Eligrox looked over to see Kokoa still fighting to help and he smiled.

"Let's have a little fun." Eligrox whispered. Eligrox squeezed his grip tighter and jerked his arm back ripping out Jericho's throat making a splashing sound as the blood splattered onto the floor. Jericho fell to floor gripping his neck as the blood pumped out inbetween his fingers.

It was only a matter of seconds before Jericho stopped twitching as the last bit of his life flowed out of him. Eligrox chuckled as he threw Jericho's wind pipe at the wall like a wet paper towel. Kokoa's eyes suddenly opened as wide as they could and she kicked Tsukune so he would release her and then she ran full speed toward Jericho.

"Jericho!" Kokoa yelled as loud as she could. Eligrox laughed and closed his eyes placing his fingers over his eye lids. Everyone looked and him and got a little worried. They could tell he was up to something but couldn't tell what.

"Kokoa no!" The headmaster yelled. When Eligrox removed his fingers and opened his eyes quickly. His eye color had changed from the blue that they were to a shiny platinum. Kokoa looked at his eyes and then suddenly stopped running.

Everyone looked at her completely confused as to why she suddenly stopped. Kokoa looked around the room and noticed that the shadow was suddenly increasing. The room along with the people in it became invisible. Kokoa looked around trying to see what was going on when she felt a rugged object grab her wrists.

When she looked she noticed that it was skeletal arms. They yanked her down to the ground and she landed with a smack. She was trying to break free but for some reason she couldn't. She could hear a clacking start to get closer to her. Out of the shadows came a mutilated body with bones sticking out of it's skin and it had a big knife in his hand.

It got next to Kokoa and got down to it's knees. Kokoa could hear it's deep breathing as bits of drool began to fall onto her face. She struggled even harder since she was becoming terrified. "N-No! Help me!" Kokoa screamed. The body looked at her and then placed it's hand on her clothes. He gripped onto them and pulled back ripping all of them off. As Kokoa's naked body lay there helpless the body lifted the knife into the air and gave it a thrust into Kokoa's stomach.

Kokoa screamed in pain as the blade ripped through her chest with every repeated stab. Suddenly the ground began crack apart and two more bodies began to crawl up partially. They began to grab at the pieces of flesh that was hanging off the edge of her chest and they ate it.

"H-Help me!" Kokoa began to cry. Suddenly the shadow increased even more and Kokoa's vision went completely black. When her vision came back she noticed that she was still standing up and Eligrox's eyes were back to normal.

"Kokoa!" Moka yelled. Kokoa could hear the footsteps of the others running to come to her aid.

"So how did you like it?" Eligrox laughed. Kokoa got nauseous and fell to her knees puking all over the floor.

"Oh my god Kokoa!" Tsukune yelled. Eligrox laughed as he began to walk towards Kokoa.

"And you call yourself a vampire!" Eligrox laughed as he kicked her in the side of her head. Kokoa rolled over onto her back and Eligrox slammed his foot onto her chest. She spit up a tiny amount of blood. He jumped back and stood in the back of the room alone.

"Kokoa!" Tsukune and the others yelled as they got right next to Kokoa.

"Well this is all the time I have... for now" Eligrox smiled.

"What do you mean for now!?" The headmaster yelled looking at Eligrox confused.

"Hahahaha! Well... I am feeling generous. You have 24 hours to get a defense set up for this academy. Once the 24 hours is up I will return with my army and we will slaughter you and the rest of this school, and then the rest of the world." Eligrox burst out into maniacal laughter.

The headmaster looked at Eligrox confused and got ready to fight him but before he could Eligrox got surrounded by a black flame and disappeared into smoke. The dark energy that had filled the room had finally dispersed as soon as Eligrox had left.

The headmaster looked around the room and then ran over to the group. "Children I need you to do three things for me in this order. I need you to get Kokoa to the infirmary, Then find Ruby and Ms. Nekonome and tell them the situation, And then set up a school assembly for the whole academy and tell the students to prepare. If they don't listen say what ever you have to in order to force them to listen!" The headmaster yelled.

"Headmaster what is going on? What did you say that guys name was?" Tsukune yelled being completely oblivious to everything everyone had said.

"Tsukune remember that demon guy you had asked Ms. Nekonome about in class?" Moka questioned. Tsukune nodded in agreement. "That was him!" Moka shouted. Tsukune's brain went completely blank.

"What do we do now?" Tsukune asked the headmaster. The headmaster gave a heavy sigh and turned away from the kids.

"We... Prepare for war." The headmaster replied in a worried voice


	14. Prepare for war

Chapter 14:Prepare for war

The headmaster quickly disappeared to prepare in his own way. When he ran off Moka picked up Kokoa and got ready to carry her to get her medical help. The group proceeded to run up for the exit all other bits of emotion had been removed from their heads.

"So what do we do now" Tsukune yelled.

"Exactly what the headmaster told us to do!" Kurumu yelled.

"We go find Ruby and Ms. Nekonome and get that assembly set up to make everyone aware of the situation." Mizore answered. The group seemed to go from worried to seriously panicked as soon as Eligrox had appeared which was unnerving for Tsukune. They almost never looked that scared.

They got up to the main level entering a hallway. "I am going to go get Kokoa to the nurse and get help. You guys go find Ruby quickly! We don't have much time!" Moka yelled. She ran down the opposite part of the hallway running towards the infirmary.

The group went the other direction and made their way for the rest of the school building to find Ruby. They moved quickly down the hall looking all around the school building looking for Ruby.

"She is no where to be found" Mizore gasped for breath. The pace of the running was wearing everyone down. Almost two hours had passed and they could not find Ruby. As the group slowly began to walk out of the building they saw Ruby sweeping.

"There she is!" Kurumu yelled. Ruby heard Kurumu and turned to see what was happening. They ran over to Ruby and then took a deep breath.

"Whoa you guys look like you are running from a ghost." Ruby laughed. "what happened?" Ruby questioned softly.

"Ruby we need your help." Tsukune answered. Ruby raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Why not ask the headmaster? I bet he would be more help than me." Ruby laughed. Tsukune looked at Ruby with a very skeptical glare.

"Ruby the headmaster told us to get your help!" Mizore shouted. Ruby looked at Mizore a little confused.

"What did he want me to do?" Ruby asked confused.

"He wanted you to set up an assembly so we can get the other students ready and make them aware of the situation." Tsukune answered.

"Aware of what?" Ruby laughed

"Ruby this is no time for laughter!" Kurumu yelled.

"Eligrox has returned." Tsukune whispered. Ruby looked at Tsukune expecting him to have a humorous expression on his face but when she saw he was dead serious she dropped her broom.

"I will get on the intercom and tell everyone to go to the auditorium. Do you know what to do from there?" Ruby asked.

"That is why we are going to get Ms. Nekonome to help us." Tsukune answered. Ruby nodded and proceeded to run for the office. Tsukune turned back towards the school building.

"Okay now to find Ms. Nekonome and then we get to the auditorium." Mizore whispered. The group nodded and began to run inside the school building. Finding Ms. Nekonome was the easy one because all they had to do was go to her classroom. When they made it to the classroom they walked in quickly.

"Ms. Nekonome you need to come with us!" Tsukune yelled. She looked up confused.

"Meow?" Ms. Nekonome sounded confused. The intercom clicked on and Ruby's voice could be heard all through out the halls.

"All students report to the school auditorium immediately. We are about to hold a mandatory assembly. I repeat..." Ruby continued her announcement as Ms. Nekonome got to her feet.

"I don't remember them scheduling an assembly but we better get down..." Ms. Nekonome sounded a tad bit confused but she listened.

"That's the thing. We are running the assembly. The headmaster told us to get you to help us get it going. We do all the talking you just help getting everyone there." Tsukune finished. Ms. Nekonome gave Tsukune a skeptical look.

"Why would...?" Ms. Nekonome tried to ask.

"We don't have time to explain! Come on!" Kurumu yelled. Ms. Nekonome was startled when Kurumu yelled. She slowly nodded and began to walk out the door to round up the students.

"Now we need to get to the auditorium." Tsukune assured everyone. They turned and walked out the door and made their way for the auditorium. The route there was filled with students running all over the place trying to get to the same location.

When they finally saw the auditorium in sight they began to shove other students out of the way. They were in a hurry to get to the building so they could alert the students so everyone could finally start preparing for the battle that was to soon come.

When they made it to the front door they rushed in with the other students and they saw Ruby near the main stage. The group ran over to Ruby having to constantly shove students aside. "All students take a seat and quiet down the assembly will begin shortly!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby what is going on?" Tsukune shouted.

"I am trying to get everyone to be quiet so you can talk to them but no one is listening" Ruby shouted. It was hard to hear her over all of the screaming that everyone was doing.

"Do you care if this building gets damaged?" Tsukune questioned. Ruby looked at him like he just asked the dumbest question in his history.

"Tsukune with the war that will soon be coming this whole academy will be damaged it doesn't matter!" Ruby yelled trying to be heard. Tsukune pointed to the others and then pointed up to the stage. They all walked up onto the stage and heard everyone begin to get louder.

Tsukune pointed his arm towards the ceiling and began to focus on what he wanted to do. There was a bright flash of light and then a loud boom. The ceiling sizzled as the energy shot through it. Bits of wood feel to the ground around Tsukune and everyone in the auditorium looked at Tsukune, Even the girls.

"Okay listen up! I only need your time for a few minutes!" Tsukune shouted. He could hear a few voices sound throughout the crowd.

"Why should we listen to you! Where is the teachers!" A kid yelled from within the crowd. Everyone began to talk a little bit.

"The headmaster told us to hold this assembly to make everyone aware and give you time to prepare. We don't have much time so this needs to be done quickly!" Tsukune yelled.

"Okay what is so important!" Another voice yelled.

"We have a war on our hands! It is going to start soon! We need everyone to prepare and..." Tsukune yelled.

"Who is stupid enough to declare war against us! We are protected from everyone! Anyone who would have wanted to fight us is long dead by now!" A student shouted. The voice rang out and everyone began talking again.

"Tsukune you have to tell them... They will find out anyway soon enough so if this is what it takes to get them to take you seriously so be it." Ruby said as she stood by Tsukune's side.

"fine..." Tsukune whispered.

"Who is that dumb!" The student yelled. "the only person in the past who would ever wage war was..." The student yelled as Tsukune cut him off.

"Eligrox has returned!" Tsukune yelled. The entire room went dead silent. Everyone looked at each other with a panicked look. "And he is coming to burn this place to the ground. Now this is not a fight we can win with just a few strong people... But if we have everyone fight..." Tsukune shouted.

"If Eligrox has returned why has his mark not shown up anywhere?" A student questioned. Tsukune backed away slowly from the edge of the stage trying to think of how he was going to answer that question. He could show that he had the mark burned into his chest but he wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

"Tsukune they won't listen..." Kurumu whispered.

"You are just a liar!" The student yelled. Tsukune got a hint of rage from that statement. He walked back to the edge of the stage and began to unbutton his shirt. Voices whispered within the crowd as he ripped open his shirt showing the mark on his chest.

"The mark was burned into my chest! By Jericho! Jericho is dead now along with Zelixe. Eligrox ripped Jericho's throat out right in front of us. We saw him take over Zelixe's body right in front us! He gave us 24 hours to prepare for his attack. This is not a fight we can win with a few people. We need to all fight together!" Tsukune announced.

Everyone looked at each other confused but they knew what they had to do. "We don't have much time so we must prepare quickly. We must sleep well because tomorrow we will face an enemy unlike any other! I know you might be scared but I need you to stand with me... I can't do this on my own... Who is with me!" Tsukune shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

Everyone looked at each other confused and Skeptical. One fist raised into the air in the middle of the crowd, two more soon followed it, Then in a matter of seconds the whole room had their fists in the air. Tsukune was happy to see that; Happy to know that he was not alone.

"We are with you!" The students shouted. The quick change of thought was surprising but Tsukune went with it.

"Now what I need you to do is go find any weapons you can. If you have anything you can fight with grab it and give it to Ruby." Tsukune pointed down to Ruby. "Once you have done that go get some rest!" Tsukune yelled. "Now go!" He pointed towards the door and everyone began to rush out. Tsukune pointed to a group of students and they rushed up to him.

"I need you to stand guard around campus. If any demons or monsters that don't go to this school appear you alert everyone." Tsukune ordered. The kids nodded and then rushed out with the rest of the crowd.

Tsukune was not sure what this was going to bring but he was ready. Several hours had passed and the sun had set. Everyone had went to sleep besides Tsukune. He couldn't sleep he just stayed sitting outside of the dorm building.

As the night passed on by he heard foot steps slowly come towards his location. He jumped to his feet and got ready to fight. "Tsukune is everything okay?" Moka asked gently. When Tsukune noticed that it was Moka he was filled with relief. He ran up to her and gripped her tightly.

"Yeah... Everything is fine." Tsukune smiled trying to hold back his tears.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Moka asked gently. Tsukune didn't have a real answer to that question.

"I couldn't sleep... To much on my mind" He whispered.

"The nurse said that Kokoa is okay. A little shaken but she will be fine by morning." Moka smiled.

"T-That's fantastic." Tsukune laughed. "M-Moka..." Tsukune whispered.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka quivered.

"No matter what happens... I want you to know... I will always love you... No matter what happens. Whether I live or die." Tsukune said as he got a tear in his eye.

"Tsukune don't talk like tha..." Tsukune kissed Moka softly before she could finish her sentence. Moka began to blush as she could feel his tear brush against her cheek. Moka was happy that she could spend the few hours before hell broke loose with Tsukune. She felt that if Tsukune was with her. She could face any foe no matter how big.


	15. First blood

Chapter 15: First blood

The night slowly drifted by as everyone waited restlessly for the morning. The pressure was weighing down on every student on campus. The war was about to begin soon. The sun raised up over the horizon and the academy began to awaken.

It didn't take long for everyone to get up and moving again. Everyone was rushing back and forth between the dorms and the school building. The entire building was kind of a refuge for everyone. Tsukune was walking around the campus making sure everyone was ready with weapons and armor.

Most people had weapons like swords and clubs. "Put the swords in a pile over there!" Tsukune yelled as he pointed to a place in the dirt. He turned to see Moka and Kokoa walking over towards Tsukune.

"Good morning Tsukune!" Moka and Kokoa shouted. Tsukune waved at them as he continued to give orders out to everybody.

"So Kokoa are you well enough to fight?" Tsukune questioned. Kokoa nodded nervously. She was happy but wary of the opponent. She knows the power that Eligrox has and she is not sure of what to do but she wants to help.

"I-I'm ready..." Kokoa whispered. She had her Bat hammer out and she was ready for a fight no matter how hard it would be.

"Kokoa I have a big job that I want you to do but I need to know if you can do it?" Tsukune asks softly. Kokoa looks at him a little confused.

"I can do it! I am a proud vampire!" Kokoa sighed softly. She didn't believe a word she was saying anymore. Tsukune was probably gonna give her a lame job.

"I want you to lead the charge. Once the battle begins I want you on the front lines fighting with all the best fighters we got." Tsukune put his hand on Kokoa's shoulder and smiled.

"Y-You really mean it?" Kokoa asked as she began to blush. Tsukune nodded. Kokoa jumped up with excitement.

"Thank you so much Tsukune!" Kokoa yelled. This was finally her chance to redeem herself after being humiliated. Tsukune nodded and began to walk over to where the huge crowd of students was assembling they were all fully prepared and ready for Eligrox to appear.

Tsukune got in front of the group and took a deep breath. "Today is the day!" Tsukune yelled. Everyone shouted loudly and threw a fist into the air. "The war begins soon! The devil will be knocking on our door! He will come with rage!" Tsukune yelled. Everyone became quiet listening to Tsukune's words.

"I know this fight might be scary to most of you! It is scary for me to!" Tsukune yelled. "But we must fight with all of our might!" The crowd began to clench their fists to their weapons. "Here is where we make our stand!" Tsukune yelled. "We are not letting Eligrox win this battle! We are making our stand here! Whether we win or die we will not go down without a fight!" Tsukune pumped his fist into the air. Everyone cheered loudly at the speech that Tsukune gave.

"Tsukune!" A student yelled. Tsukune turned and looked to where the student was pointing. He saw a figure standing at the edge of the woods. He had Grey hair and solid gold arms.

"Battle stations!" Tsukune yelled. Everyone quickly ran to form a field of people. Tsukune was up at the front as Kokoa and the other girls ran over to get beside him. Moka gripped Tsukune's hand and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready Moka?" Tsukune whispered as he placed his hand on her rosary. Moka nodded gently.

"Fight hard." Moka smiled. Tsukune nodded and yanked the rosary off of Moka's neck. The vampire energy flooded the campus as Moka's hair turned from pink to silver.

"B-Big sis!" Kokoa shouted in joy. Moka gave her an angry look.

"Kokoa now is not the time! Keep your mind on the fight!" Moka shouted. Kokoa frowned and then snapped out of it. As they looked back out towards Eligrox they realized he was by himself. He had no army what so ever.

"Where is your army Eligrox!" A student yelled. Eligrox laughed loudly.

"I'm glad you asked!" Eligrox yelled. He looked as if he was cracking a smile. He reached to the back of his neck and pulled out a massive red and black blade. The energy from the blade was immense. It was almost overwhelming. Everyone took a tiny step back and then got their weapons ready.

Eligrox spun his hands launching his blade high up into the air. A confused gasp sounded from the crowd. Eligrox was completely unpredictable. As the blade came back down Eligrox shoved it into the ground. The ground began to get a red crack mark on it.

The ground began to shake as Eligrox whispered words at the blade. "Come forth my children! Serve your master!" Eligrox yelled. The whole ground shook as a bright red beam shot into the sky from the sword. The sky began to get filled with a bright red aura. Smoke began to fill up the space behind Eligrox. Eligrox yanked the sword up from the ground and the beam dispersed.

Tsukune got energy into his arms as they began to turn ghoul. The fact that he could control it was very useful. The smoke began to disappear and within it was a massive horde of demons. Not powerful monsters but full fledged demons. They had spiked skin and blood curdling growls. They had drool dripping down from their mouths and razor sharp claws.

"Is this army good enough for you!" Eligrox yelled. The demons let out a loud scream that echoed all throughout the campus. Tsukune and the rest of the students got a little shaken up but they stood tall. Out of nowhere a gust of wind came as Ruby and the headmaster joined the front lines.

"So that is what he was planning." The headmaster whispered. Tsukune looked at him like he was crazy.

"Where are those things from?" Tsukune questioned.

"They are from the pits of hell!" The headmaster yelled. "We must attack now!" The headmaster shouted.

"You heard the man Kokoa! Give the order!" Tsukune looked at Kokoa expectantly. She nodded and pointed forward.

"Attack!" Kokoa shouted. Everyone let out a loud battle cry and then began to run forward. This was it the battle was now ready to begin. The war to end all wars was underway.


	16. Tsukune vs Eligrox pt 1

Chapter 16: Tsukune vs. Eligrox part 1

The battle started with a bang. The demons slashed through almost anything that didn't kill them first. It took only a matter of minutes before all of the grass was painted with monster and demon blood. Eligrox cracked a few skulls but then he seemed to have another plan in mind.

He quickly disappeared off of the battle field and went towards the academy building. Tsukune went in after him and got ready to attack. Moka was with him but the other girls stayed behind to fight. "Tsukune be careful he could attack from any angle." Moka whispered.

The hallways were dark cause the lights were shot out by the initial burst of energy that came from Eligrox's blade. Tsukune was slowly tip toeing through the school halls trying to find the energy that Eligrox's blade gave off. He couldn't sense anything.

"I can't see anything." Tsukune whispered.

"That's because I don't wanna be found." Eligrox laughed. He quickly slammed Moka into the wall and kicked Tsukune in the chest. Tsukune gave a cough trying to catch his breath. "Don't even try!" Eligrox laughed as he picked Tsukune up and threw him through the wall. Eligrox stepped through the hole and got right next to Tsukune with his sword.

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" Eligrox laughed. He put his foot to Tsukune's chest. Tsukune was trying to struggle to get free but he couldn't. Eligrox closed his eyes and then placed his fingers against his eyelids. "Get ready to experience hell!" Eligrox yelled. Before he opened his eyes Moka landed a kick against the side of his head. He slammed to the floor and Moka picked Tsukune up.

"Come on!" Moka yelled at Tsukune. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could trying to get away from Eligrox. They heard footsteps moving quickly behind them as Eligrox ran after them. They turned a corner and ran down the stairs looping over to the cafeteria.

"Why are we going here?" Tsukune whispered.

"We can hide in different corners of the room and launch a surprise attack." Moka answered as she ducked behind a table. Tsukune ran across the room and did the same. When Eligrox came into the room he looked around and began to laugh.

"Oh so we are hiding now! You take the cowards way out" Eligrox chuckled. He lifted his sword in the air and was getting ready to stab it down when Moka jumped out and grabbed the handle. Her and Eligrox began to struggle but Moka was able to tip it just enough to stab it through Eligrox's chest. Blood dripped from the wound as Eligrox fell to his knees.

"Ha! Sorry sweet heart but that won't work!" Eligrox shouted. The blade began to fizzle as it receded into his chest. The wound that the blade left healed over and Eligrox began to groan in discomfort. He got to his feet slowly and he looked at Moka.

Moka gasped as Eligrox put his hand against Moka's throat and lifted her up into the air. "You are even more pathetic than your sister!" Eligrox laughed as he slammed her onto a lunch table. She coughed up blood as her back slammed down. "You know I think I will just end you and your boy toy quickly so I can continue to toy with everyone else in this academy." Eligrox lifted his hand up into the air and began to collect energy into his palm.

"Get off of her!" Tsukune yelled. He placed his hand on Eligrox's back and shot a burst of energy into him. Eligrox jumped off of Moka in pain. He turned to Tsukune and got an angry look in his eyes.

"You little shits just don't know when to quit do you!" Eligrox yelled. Tsukune shot another burst of energy at Eligrox launching him out a window and into the field where the rest of the fight was happening. When Tsukune and Moka came out they could hear the clinking of metal and the sound of blood hitting the grass.

"You are not going to hurt her!" Tsukune yelled with an angry look on his face. Eligrox laughed and began to walk forward.

"You are to weak to stop me! You might have my mark but that doesn't mean you are better than I am! I am going to finish you two off right here right now and then I will let your souls watch the slaughter!" Eligrox yelled. He pointed his fist towards the ground and began to get flows of red energy flowing towards his fist.

When his hand got a bright red glow he raised it up and began running towards Tsukune. Tsukune saw what was happening and he tried to do the same. As he tried to focus energy into his fist as quickly as possible Tsukune's whole body went black. He could still feel his humanity but his body changed. Tsukune saw a massive amount of blue energy build up where his fist was.

With one quick motion Tsukune ran at Eligrox to getting ready for a huge explosion of energy. They both yelled as loud as they could as Moka stood back trying to figure out what she should do. When Tsukune jumped into the air their fists collided. There was a moment of silent on impact and then there was a light cracking sound.

Suddenly a bright light flowed down Eligrox's arm. The gold plating on his arm began to shatter and Eligrox jumped back in pain. He screamed in agony as the plate shattered off of him. Eligrox grasped his arm tightly.

"You! Ahhhh! You..." Eligrox began to get a growl in his voice as a bunch of shadowy smoke began to cloud around him. "I will K..." Eligrox let out another scream of pain as the shadow clung to his body. The screams slowly began to die down as the shadow floated away. Within the shadow that thing that was Eligrox had changed. Not fully but half of him was no longer resembling a human.

"You will burn!" Eligrox yelled with a growl. Half of his face became charcoal black and covered in blood and spikes. When the gold arm broke his body partially changed into that demon. He quickly jumped at Tsukune smacking him out of the way.

Tsukune slammed against the ground and slid slightly. Eligrox jumped up and placed his morphed hand against Moka's belly slamming her into the dirt. She let out of a cough as Eligrox took his normal hand and placed it against Moka's neck raising his demonic hand into the air.

"I will kill you! Once and for all!" Eligrox rumbled. He got ready to swipe down when a voice sounded in the distance.

"Unhand my daughter demon!" A familiar voice yelled. There was an intense gust of wind and Moka's dad came and Kicked Eligrox off of Moka and into a wall leaving a crater. Issa lifted Moka up and got her rested against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Issa asked softly staring at Moka. Moka nodded as she slowly began to get to her feet. "Eligrox! It has been a long time!" Issa yelled.

"Issa! If you stand in my way! I will kill you along with the children!" Eligrox yelled in a demonic growl. Issa let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on kids. Let's fight fire with fire." Issa laughed and he got into a fighting stance. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other a little confused but they were ready for the battle.


	17. Demon's wrath

Chapter 17: Demon's wrath

Eligrox's energy had completely changed. He went from immense power that made you fear the quantity of it all. To immense demonic power that made you fear the dark entity that he became. Eligrox whipped his demonic hand into the ground making it crack up towards Issa.

Issa jumped aside dodging the spikes that penetrated through the ground. Tsukune shot a few bursts of energy at Eligrox but he had completely evaded them. "Why do you bother fighting Tsukune!" Eligrox shouted with a raspy voice. The demon was only partially in control Eligrox had more power than before but he was still mostly mortal looking.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune shouted. Issa looked at Tsukune with a look that made Tsukune feel like a complete idiot.

"Don't listen to his words you moron!" Issa yelled.

"I mean that you are trying to fight the devil himself and you for some reason believe this is a fight you can win!" Eligrox laughed.

"You are no god! Even someone as strong as you can fall!" Tsukune yelled. Eligrox laughed and then quickly disappeared. The three of them looked around trying to find him when he suddenly appeared right behind Tsukune.

"I am more of a god than you will ever be you pathetic worm!" Eligrox slammed Tsukune into the ground and then picked him up and threw him into the wall. The wall cracked on impact as Tsukune fell to the ground again.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled. Moka's father was getting ready to launch an attack when Eligrox lunged at him. Issa lifted his leg into the air and placed right across Eligrox's jaw. Eligrox let out a shout as his head smashed against the ground leaving a small but noticeable crater. He groaned as he pulled himself up.

"So... you wanna try!" Eligrox growled. He leaped at Issa and got ready to throw a punch. Issa was able to block his punches. The fists were flying at such a fast speed that you couldn't even see the hands move.

"You will not get the best of me!" Issa yelled as he punched Eligrox launching him into the wall. Eligrox hit the wall when Issa ran at him and punched him in the back smashing him deeper into the wall. The wall cracked as Eligrox smashed into it. Issa jumped back and slid some then he got ready again.

"All of you are fucking annoying!" Eligrox shouted as loud as he could. His voice made the whole ground shake. Issa looked at him with confusion until he disappeared again. He got behind Issa and wrapped his arm around Issa's neck.

"You are not going to win and you know why?" Eligrox laughed. "Because I am faster, stronger, and smarter than you are!" Eligrox yelled. He kneed Issa in the back and then threw him onto the ground. He backed up just enough to boot Issa in the chest making him roll onto his chest. He slowly began to get up when Eligrox booted him in the side of the head.

"You don't deserve to get up!" Eligrox yelled.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Mizore and Kurumu yelled. Kurumu was holding Mizore as they were flying in from up above. They landed on the ground and Kurumu got her nails extended ready to slice and Mizore threw an array of ice bullets at Eligrox making him jump back.

"God dammit! There are more of you little shits!" Eligrox yelled in outrage. Eligrox quickly turned around to Kick Issa one more time and then he got ready to face the others. Everyone grouped together.

"Father..." Moka whispered.

"We won't let him get away with what he did to your father!" Kurumu yelled. Eligrox looked at them and laughed.

"You are just kids. You can't do anything to me!" Eligrox yelled. Mizore shot a few more ice bullets making Eligrox leap up into the trees. He let out another loud scream making the ground tremble. Kurumu flew up and sliced at the branch Eligrox was perched on.

He leaped down and charged at Tsukune. Tsukune let loose with another burst of energy hitting Eligrox in the chest making him fall back. Eligrox was getting more enraged every time they attacked him. "You little bastards are going to die! I have had enough of you!" Eligrox yelled in pain. Ever since one of the gold arms shattered he has been getting damage more than before.

"I have had enough of this!" Eligrox screams. He begins to close his eyes and focus energy into his palm. The ball of energy begins to grow larger and larger until the amount of energy begins to crack the ground around him.

"Let's see you live through this you ghoulish son of a bitch!" Eligrox yelled as he pointed his hand at Tsukune. Tsukune looked at Eligrox and realized that it was done. Tsukune was going to die. His mom wasn't going to know what happened, He was going to have to make Moka live life with out him. He was done for.

"Tsukune no!" One of the girls shouted. A pair of hands shoved Tsukune out of the way and the energy blast hit them. A loud bang sounded and blood was coughed onto the ground. Tsukune got to his feet as fast as he could so he could see who it was.

"N-No..." Tsukune whispered. He looked down to the ground to a head with blue hair face first into the dirt. "No!" Tsukune yelled as he ran to her side. He turned over to see her mouth dripping with blood. She was still alive but not for long. "W-Why!" Tsukune yelled with a tear in his eye.

"I-I couldn't s-stand the thought of you d-dying" Kurumu stuttered as blood trickled down her lip.

"No! Y-You can't!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune w-when I d-die" Kurumu whispered. Tsukune looked back to see Mizore with tears in her eyes. Even Moka had a tear in her eye.

"D-Don't talk like that!" Tsukune sobbed.

"Tsukune... When I die." Kurumu leaned in towards Tsukune and whispered something into his ear it was only loud enough that he could hear.

"K-Kurumu?" Tsukune sobbed. Kurumu took one last deep breath and then her head tilted back. "Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled as tears flooded from his eyes. Eligrox laughed in the background.

"Not the one I intended but hey one less shit the better!" Eligrox yelled. Tsukune placed his fingers over Kurumu's eyes shutting them and slowly rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and waited for Eligrox to charge.

"Now I will just kill you too!" Eligrox yelled as he charged forward with the one gold arm he had up in the air ready to punch. Tsukune quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed his fist. When Tsukune opened his eyes Eligrox looked at them shocked.

"Y-Your eyes! How?" Eligrox shouted. Tsukune's eyes had turned bright platinum.

"I will rip your heart out." Tsukune whispered with a sense of humor in his voice. He dug his nails into the gold arm and injected energy into it. The arm began to crack and Eligrox let loose another scream of pain. The plate shattered and fell to the ground and Eligrox jumped back. He fell to the dirt and began to writhe in pain as the shadow began to surround his entire body.

The shadow filled the air and it began to become thick. Eligrox's shadowy body began to run as the shadows grew thicker. He ran all the way towards where the initial battle was happening when he fell to the ground and screamed. The shadow flew off of his body and he was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke lifted all that was there was a fully black figure with wings spanned out to both sides. His hands were covered in spikes.

He let out a really loud screech and pointed at Tsukune. "Let's end this quickly! I have a world to crush!" Eligrox shouted as he cracked a smile across his face.


	18. Tsukune vs Eligrox pt 2

Chapter 18: Tsukune vs. Eligrox part 2

Eligrox laughed as his wings flapped against the air making intense gusts of wind. Tsukune looked at Eligrox with only pure rage in his eyes. Eligrox killed one of his best friends and he was going to have hell to pay Eligrox launched a blast of energy at Tsukune and Tsukune tilted his body just enough that it missed him.

The ground where the blast landed exploded into the air. Eligrox's energy had increased about ten times what it was. Tsukune laughed as he began to progress forward. Tsukune shot on blast of energy and it landed right in the middle of Eligrox's chest. Eligrox fell back but was able to get back up quickly.

"You are a fast fucker you know that!" Eligrox yelled. Tsukune whipped behind him and kicked him in the side of the head. Eligrox flew into the ground again. Even though Eligrox's true form had been released Tsukune still seemed to have more power than Eligrox.

"You have no idea how fast I can be!" Tsukune yelled. He kicked Eligrox in the side of the head. Eligrox grabbed him by the ankle and tripped him up making him fall onto the ground.

"You really are trying to make me kill you quickly!" Eligrox yelled. Tsukune laughed and punched Eligrox in the middle of the chest. He stood up got behind him and tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the middle of the throat. Eligrox was still being over taken by Tsukune's speed. Tsukune pointed his hand towards the ground and began to gather energy in his hand.

He quickly whipped his hand up and shot it at Eligrox. Eligrox shot a energy burst of his own and they collided defusing each other. Eligrox zipped behind Tsukune and grabbed him by the neck. "You are going to die!" Eligrox yelled. "And it will be painful!" Eligrox smashed Tsukune into a tree making the wood dig into his back.

"Y-You can't win this fight!" Tsukune yelled as Eligrox let go of his neck. "I have come this far I will not let you win! Not now!" Tsukune shouted. Eligrox burst out into laughter at Tsukune's enthusiasm.

"You will not win shit kid!" Eligrox laughed. He put his foot against Tsukune's neck. "That little slut of yours died for nothing!" Eligrox shouted. Tsukune's eyes opened wide at that phrase.

"You mother fucker!" Tsukune yelled. Tsukune dug his nails into Eligrox's leg and injected energy into it. It burnt Eligrox but only for a brief second.

"You just keep trying don't you?" Eligrox smiled. Tsukune got back up to his feet and tried to get ready to fight but Eligrox launched a burst of energy into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune flew back when the blast landed. It had the force of a thousand fists punching him in the stomach at the same time. Tsukune coughed up blood as he slammed into the dirt.

Tsukune coughed one last time as he got to his feet. He lifted both his hands into the air and took a deep breath. "I will kill you! You will die right now!" Tsukune yelled. Energy began to cluster between his hands. Moka and Mizore watched as the horror unfolded. Tsukune was building an insane amount of energy up.

"Y-You need to stop him" Issa whispered as he got to his feet. Moka turned around and then ran over to him.

"Father are you okay?" Moka questioned. Issa nodded gently.

"You need to stop Tsukune! What he is doing will kill him if we don't stop it!" Issa yelled. Moka looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Moka panicked.

"That amount of energy that Tsukune is summoning he can summon but it will rip his body apart." Issa sighed.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered to herself. Tsukune yelled loudly as the energy continued to build. The energy began to slowly tear at his skin. Tsukune just had to hold a little bit longer then it would be ready.

"Time to die!" Eligrox shouted. Tsukune let out one more yell as he pointed his arms toward Eligrox and let loose the massive burst of energy. Eligrox charged his fist with energy and ran with his hand up ready to counter attack. When Eligrox punched the energy Tsukune shot there was a brief pause.

The whole field filled with dead silence. "What the hell?" Eligrox whispered. The energy quickly expanded and blasted open like a nuke. Eligrox flew back as the energy erupted shattering the ground around it. A massive crater was left where Eligrox was. Eligrox landed not to far away from it.

Tsukune fell to his knees and sat back on his ankles. That attack ripped at his arms but it did hurt Eligrox. Eligrox slowly began to rise to his feet but he couldn't quite get there. He stood up slightly and then fell back down. "H-How did I... No... I won't lose..." Eligrox whispered to himself.

Moka, Mizore, And Issa walked over to Tsukune. "Tsukune are you okay?" Moka questioned. Tsukune nodded and then pointed to Eligrox.

"M-Moka" Tsukune whispered. Moka looked at him confused.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka asked interested.

"You and your dad... Go teach him a lesson." Tsukune whispered with a smile. Moka got a very serious look on her face and nodded.

"Mizore keep an eye on him" Moka ordered. Mizore looked at Moka and nodded. They walked over towards Eligrox with an angry smirk on their faces.

"Are you ready to end this Moka?" Issa asked delighted.

"I have been ready." Moka smiled. Eligrox looked at them both with anger in his eyes.

"No! I am a god! I will kill all of you maggots!" Eligrox yelled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Actually no you won't" Issa laughed. Eligrox looked at him with a confused expression.

"All you are going to be doing is..." Moka ran up to Eligrox and launched her foot into the bottom of his jaw. "Learning your..." Moka shouted.

"Place!" Issa finished as he punched Eligrox in mid air. Eligrox let out a loud scream as he slammed into the ground. A loud hiss sounded as Eligrox smashed into a crater. A huge burst of shadow flowed from the hole and began to disperse. When the smoke faded all that was in the hole was Eligrox but he was slowly crumbling.

"You win! For now!" Eligrox yelled. A loud boom sounded as a series of hissing noises sounded from all around the campus.

"The demons are crumbling away!" A student yelled. The sky above everyone slowly began to fade from red to blue again. Everything was slowly reverting back to normal. Eligrox faded into dust and blew away.

"We did it..." Mizore whispred.

"We won!" Moka yelled.

"Victory!" A student shouted. Suddenly the whole campus erupted into unexpected cheers. Tsukune heard the cheers and slowly began to try to get to his feet. He looked at his arms that were cut to shit being healed before his eyes. Tsukune felt a weird pressure on his chest. He opened up his shirt to see that the mark of Eligrox that was there was receding healing Tsukune's wounds in the process.

Tsukune got his feet and then looked down at the ground for a brief second. Out of no where two people came running around the corner. It was the headmaster and Kokoa. They all ran up to join the group.

"Father!" Kokoa yelled as she ran up to hug Issa. Tsukune smiled at that and then walked over to Issa.

"Ummm. Mr. Shuzen..." Tsukune whispered. Issa looked at him with confusion, admiration, and irritation all at once.

"Yes human?" Issa questioned. Moka ran over to Mizore and began to talk to her. The war was officially over and Everything was going to get back to normal.

"I would normal never give that a thought... But... I believe I will allow it" Issa responded.

"You mean it!" Tsukune shouted in joy. Issa looked at Tsukune with a happily confused look.

"I would normally call you human scum... But the things I have seen you do today... For the protection of Moka and everyone else at this academy... Is way beyond anything I have ever seen a human do." Issa answered. "So yes... I will allow it" Issa nodded. Tsukune nodded back and then walked over to Moka. He grabbed Moka by the hand and turned her so she was facing him.

"Moka... I know this might seem like bad timing but... I have a question." Tsukune whispered. Moka gently began to blush.

"Y-Yes Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"W-Will you... Marry me?" Tsukune asked.


	19. Epilogue

Epilouge: Vow.

The bells chimed and the music was playing and it could be heard all through out the academy. A month had passed since the war had ended and it was a wedding day. Tsukune and Moka's wedding to be exact. The music played as Issa walked Moka down the aisle.

It was a very peaceful day. Everyone at the academy was gathered for the beautiful pairing. Tsukune was standing by the altar watching as Moka walked forward in her beautiful white dress. Tsukune's heart was in his throat. He was getting married to the love of his life. When Moka got to the altar the service began to go underway.

The service flowed on by and everyone watched with happy eyes as the beautiful union began to be built. When the time came Vows were to be made. Moka didn't prepare anything since she didn't know what to say but Tsukune did.

"M-Moka." Tsukune announced shyly. "I know we have been through a lot. I know I have done somethings that I regret. The only thing that was good about them was that you were there with me. I know there is two of you and I know that is going to make things weird and confusing but I love you... I love both of you equally. I couldn't live without either of you. I want you both to be by my side forever. You are my life" Tsukune finished his piece and slowly stepped back.

"Well... I guess that's it then." The headmaster chuckled. "With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tsukune smiled and grasped Moka's hand. He leaned her back and kissed her gently on the lips showing her that he was ready. Ready for their new life... Together.


End file.
